


Sweet Sisters Three

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Characters Initiating Sexual Encounters, Harems, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Reader Surrogate, Sexual Fantasy, Strong Female Characters, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: "Ne, Tendo Rare?"</p><p>It was a normal day at the Tendo dojo, a day like any other. A peaceful day of sisters bonding and sharing in a common pastime. Another day spent with their mutual beloved. </p><p>Their darling Shujinko. </p><p>[OC x Harem, NTR; requested by a reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shu Jinko

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.
> 
> (NTR WARNING: this fic has netorare, and is probably a bit depressing if you think about it too hard)

Morning in Nerima. The sun rose above Japan, climbing up from over the edge of the earth. Its first warm, rosy fingers chased away the lingering gloom of night, a fiery glow casting itself mile by mile over the land of the rising sun.

Clouds blazed in the light of dawn.

Birdsong, soft chirrups of swallows and thrushes waking to a new morn, wafted through the air. A gentle luminescence spilled over the dojo of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, a scene of idyllic tranquility which belied nothing of the mayhem and zany antics that so often seemed to center around this humble abode.

From the dojo proper, quite apart from the living quarters of its owners, faint sounds of flesh striking tatami – the impact of fists on well worn training posts – muffled kiai, and feminine grunts of exertion could be heard. In the wee hours of the morning, few things were prone to stir. But Akane Tendo, who woke early every morning to practice her kata and hone her kempo, was an exception to this rule.

So was her eldest sister, Kasumi.

A demure, dutiful daughter who in every way embodied the ideal of _yamato nadeshiko_ , Kasumi Tendo rose with the sun every morning. Many chores had to be done each day, and she was the one most apt and likely to do them, being early to bed and early to rise.

She would boil water for rice, tend to the garden, draw and heat the bath, and pick out the ingredients for breakfast before any of the others had risen. This was her habit, and self-appointed duty. Those who knew the young woman for any length of time all invariably remarked on what a splendid housewife she might make, and what a shame it was that she didn't put herself out there.

Kasumi would smile in amusement and dismiss such concerns with a wave. She had no desire to go out dating, when she already had everything she needed right here.

Whistling a cheery tune, Kasumi ignited the stove's pilot light, turning the burner's dial to about mid-way. She set a pot atop the open flame and poured in some water, then turned her attention to a cutting board and an assortment of vegetables. She grabbed a knife and set to chopping, dicing, and cubing the ingredients, listening for the hiss of steam and boiling water.

As she started the preparations for breakfast, Kasumi absently compiled a mental checklist of other tasks that would need taking care of.

_I'll need to patch Akane's gi, once she's wrapped up her training. She's ripped it up pretty bad with her activities in the dojo._

Kasumi giggled, eyes twinkling.

_I'll have a bath drawn by the time she's finished, and put out a few towels as well. Once I've finished cooking the rice and steaming the vegetables, I'll grab that dirty gi and set it aside to wash and stitch up later._

With a smile on her face and a skip in her step, Kasumi started cooking in earnest. She added some ingredients to the boiling water, adjusting the burner to a more appropriate level, before retrieving and preparing more ingredients while those cooked.

Her ears perked up at the sound of someone stepping in through the door, and she became abruptly aware of an absence of sound coming from the dojo.

"Oh, Akane!" Kasumi chirped, turning to see her youngest sister. "I'm surprised. You've finished up much earlier than normal."

"I was still tired from last night, I guess," Akane said, shrugging.

"Ah, so that was you, then?" said Kasumi. "I should have known. You always were a staunch believer in _practice makes perfect_."

"Did I keep you up? Sorry, I tried to keep it down, but..."

"No, not at all. Don't apologize, Akane. I'm the one who should be saying sorry, if anyone... I did not think you'd be finished this early, so I haven't drawn the bath yet."

This time Akane dismissed Kasumi's apology, smiling warmly and waving a hand.

"That's not a problem, I can do it myself. You already look busy enough with breakfast. Really, I should be offering to help _you_. Our cooking lessons have come along well, haven't they? I'll take over here and you can have the first bath. You deserve a break every once in a while..."

Kasumi's smile twitched. Her expression vacillated subtly, switching so minutely and so quickly between her own unique, nigh indistinguishable interpretations of 'knowing', 'sheepish', and 'faintly horrified' that even a mind-reading empath would have been hard pressed to catch it.

On the one hand, she had a good idea as to why Akane might want to cook breakfast herself, and the reason had very little to do with the girl thinking her big sister needed a break. On the other hand, however, Akane was a TERRIBLE chef. Curry was the only thing the tomboy could make without producing an inedible mess, and everything else she tried to cook invariably came out vile and toxic.

"N-No, that's quite alright," Kasumi said with perhaps marginally more force than was strictly necessary. "I can manage just fine, Akane. Go ahead and take a bath. I insist."

Akane frowned. "Are you sure? I'd be happy to help. Isn't there anything I could do for you?"

Kasumi relented, just a little, at the expression on her sister's face.

"Well, our handsome guest will be up shortly," she said. "He might appreciate a fresh cup of tea."

Despite her pride, Akane visibly smiled at this. Only a touch, but still.

"Do you think so?" she mused, a spark of something in her eye. "Yeah, that does sound good. Sure! I'll do it."

And she fetched the teapot, saying this.

Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced sidelong at Akane's threadbare dogi, the training outfit virtually coming apart at the seams. A number of tears littered the fabric, rips and cuts from the very physical ways that Akane spent so much of her free time at home.

She spotted a small, new rip on the seat of the pants that exposed the slightest glimpse of plain panties if one looked from just the right angle. The chest of the gi also boasted a number of tiny tears, stretched out by hard punches and a growing bust. Nothing was really left _bare_ , and it was only the discerning glance of a seamstress and natural mother that let Kasumi pick out the minuscule, damaged portions of her sister's training uniform, but she still frowned a little to see the state of it.

Akane wasn't especially sweaty or redfaced, considering the relative brevity of her training this morning. Still, her cheeks bore a slight dusting of pink, and a few glistening droplets of perspiration trickled from the girl's brow. Akane's gi conformed rather closely to her yet-growing body, tightly hugging an athletic form and modest curves.

Kasumi smiled absentmindedly, watching as Akane filled the teapot and set it to boil. Her baby sister was growing into a fine, strong young woman. To think, she was already...

_"ohhh..."_

The sound of a moan, faint and barely audible, cut into Kasumi's internal monologue. She inclined her head, mildly surprised. Another moan drifted to her ears, sultry and low, laden with the scarcest trace of a husky, growling purr. Louder, there came another moan, and sooner than the last one, followed shortly by another and another, steadily rising in frequency and volume.

There was no mistaking the voice, husky and womanly as it was. Not as it reached a point where they could clearly make out what few words were being gasped out between those howling, wailing groans.

_"Ohhh, yes...! Right there, handsome!"_

Akane frowned, listening as she steeped some leaves in the boiling water.

"Hmph. She's too loud, that Nabiki..." she huffed. "Especially for this early in the morning."

Kasumi giggled. "Ah, methinks your jealousy is showing."

Akane crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," she said airily, in spite of the slightest redness.

It continued to build, these noises coming from the guest bedroom. Male grunts and groans could be made out now, too, breathless and frantic. The moaning reached a fever pitch, very much identifiable as sounds of pleasure in the heat of intercourse. It could not be mistaken for anything else.

Two voices cried out in climax. Then they went silent.

Kasumi hummed to herself with a knowing smile. She continued preparing breakfast, wholly unperturbed by the ruckus that had just been coming from their guest's room. Nabiki loved to start her day with a _"good fuck"_ , as the middle Tendo daughter put it, and she did not much seem to care who heard her.

 _"The walls are paper-thin, anyways,"_ she was prone to say. _"I'm not gonna muffle myself just to keep from bugging other people. Not for_ _free_ _, at least."_

And as none of the inhabitants of the Tendo dojo (aside from the... _entrepeneurial_ Nabiki) really had any money to burn, these noises were practically a daily fixture, and not going anywhere any time soon.

Not all of them had acclimated to it, though.

"Guh, dammit..." Ranma Saotome grumbled, stumbling bleary-eyed into the kitchen. "Too loud. That woman is too damn loud... ugh. Pisses me off." He grimaced. "Any grub ready, yet? I'm starving."

"Not yet," Kasumi said cheerfully. "It'll be another ten or twenty minutes, so you might as well go take a bath."

Ranma sniffed, looking instead over at where Akane was making tea.

"Hey, that actually smells kinda good," he said. "I'll have a cup."

"It's not for _you_ Ranma," Akane said tersely, giving him a stink eye. "It's for Shu."

The martial artist scowled.

" _Oh_ ," he muttered. "I see." And he turned on his heel. "Well. Maybe I _will_ go take a bath, after all."

With a sniff, he stalked off...

...and walked smack dab straight into another young man in disheveled pajamas, brown-haired and crookedly grinning, as he came into the kitchen. His cheeks held the lingering flush of recent activities, and the open front of his shirt showed a light sheen of sweat on a smooth, lean chest. His hair fell over his eyes, obscuring them from view.

Next to the young man was Nabiki, in similarly bedraggled dress. She was smirking at him, digging the fingers of one hand quite possessively into the seat of his trousers, flexing and squeezing a firm, tight buttock.

The Saotome style heir was dazed for just a moment, looking dumbly at the guy Nabiki was groping.

"You're going to take a bath, Ranma?" the fellow said, his features comely in a very general sort of way. He spoke casually and with a hint of laughter in his tone, like he had just heard a mildly amusing joke. "Maybe I should join you. I can wash your back, if you'd like."

The offer was polite, noncommittal, but Ranma's face reddened fiercely. He spluttered incoherently for a moment.

Nabiki smirked, looking slyly from Ranma Saotome to Shu Jinko.

"I'd pay to see that," she commented. "Hehehe... the two of you soaping each other up and going at it in the bath. Pictures would probably go for a mint."

Kasumi giggled sweetly, looking up from the rice and steamed vegetables. Akane coughed and looked away, trying to hide the blush that erupted across her face.

Ranma stared at Shu. His face reddened deeper yet, and he audibly swallowed.

His mouth worked soundlessly open and shut for several seconds.

He choked.

Spinning on his heels, Ranma dashed in the opposite direction of the bathroom, hunched over and beetroot red. Nabiki chuckled, watching him go. Kasumi frowned mildly.

Akane, however, smirked and poured a cup of tea, mostly just glad for the interloper's departure. Covertly, she fiddled at one or two of the rips in the front of her gi, carefully lengthening and widening them. The slightest hints of soft, creamy flesh were made visible.

Then she took the teacup, turned, and carried it over to Shu.

With all the subtlety of a stampeding herd of elephants, she pretended to trip right as she reached him, willfully spilling hot tea all over his pant legs.

"Oh, no," she said in monotone, acting that a three year old could have seen through. "I've spilled this tea all over your pants. You'd better take them off before it stains."

A playful smirk gave the game away the instant she looked up at him, conspicuously arching her back and puffing out her chest to let a modest bosom strain against the strategic rips in her dogi. Twinkling eyes raked down over Shu's exposed chest, to the sizable bulge in the crotch of his trousers.

Nabiki laughed amusedly, and winked knowingly at her little sister.

"Oh, yes!" she cried, a maudlin, overdone sigh that registered as the polar opposite of Akane's acting. "Hurry, take them off before something terrible happens!"

Kasumi raised a hand to her mouth and giggled.

She watched intently as Akane and Nabiki promptly and aggressively "helped" Shu out of his trousers. It was obvious that this was all just a pretense, but Kasumi saw no reason to intervene (and, indeed, many reasons to let it carry out).

Shu simply went with the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, this is another multi-chapter fic. Yes, this is another smut-fic. And yes, this is a fic starring an OC. But it was requested by a reader, and for the first time since Swimsuit Seduction, it is also a fic that I have started already knowing, more or less, when and how I plan to end it.
> 
> So, for once, we shouldn't have to worry about it stalling or meandering aimlessly. Which is always nice.
> 
> Updated: 5-21-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	2. Kasumi Tendo

Three months before the events of a particular day, on the lawn of Tendo dojo, Kasumi frowned perplexedly at a smiling, brown haired man. It was her first time meeting Shu Jinko, though she did not yet know his name, or the place he would soon come to take in her life...

No, at this time all she saw was a vaguely peculiar stranger, someone whose presence put her ever so slightly on edge.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Are you lost? If you're here to challenge the dojo, you should take the back door..."

The stranger's smile twitched a degree further upward at the end of her sentence. He inclined his head, and even the polite and trusting Kasumi was a tiny bit offput. It felt rather like he was looking at her in a way he ought not to have been...

He shifted his position, chortling and raising a hand to lazily wave.

"Well, that's not why I'm here," he said. "But if _you're_ the dojo master, then I suppose I wouldn't mind coming in the backdoor."

Kasumi blushed.

"Ahem, yes," she said, clearing her throat. "Unfortunately, I am _not_ the master..."

She paused, smiling a little more again. It was still a touch uneasy, but...

"But... you say you're not here to challenge the dojo? Are you a hoping to become a student, then?"

"No, I'm not," he said, shrugging. "Don't really practice martial arts at all, honestly... My sister sent me here, thinks I should go out and see the world. She said something about arranging a place for me to stay at this dojo, actually. Claims you guys are family friends."

"Did she, now?" Kasumi said. She furrowed her brow, wondering. Distracted. "Odd. I don't remember hearing anything about that..."

"Really? Aw, jeez... that useless..." he shook his head and sighed. "Sheesh. That woman, seriously... I bet she got drunk and forgot all about it the second I walked out the door. Sorry to be a bother."

Kasumi frowned.

Despite a vague sense of unease about this stranger's abrupt appearance, her more motherly instincts kicked in at the weary, resigned look on the young man's face. She afforded him a kindly smile and clasped her hands before her chest.

"Oh, you poor thing," she said, feeling a twinge of pity. Her better nature came through, stirred to sympathy by these words. "Here, come in, come in. Have a seat, I'll fetch you something to eat. You look like you could use it."

The young man's stomach growled noisily. He blushed, then chuckled and gave her a grateful grin.

"Really? Thanks," he said. "That'd be nice. Real nice."

Kasumi smiled, feeling a little cheerful at the way he said this. He didn't seem like a bad guy, honestly.

Turning, she gestured for him to follow. He did so. And with the handsome stranger behind her, Kasumi felt extra conscious of how her hips swayed as she walked. It wasn't something she usually thought about, but imagining him watching the slight movements of her rear...

...well, it made her feel pleasantly warm, actually. Visualizing those concealed eyes covertly glued to her posterior, Kasumi put a little more sway in her step. She felt almost inexplicably giddy, and a faint warmth spread up the back of her neck.

He _was_ rather handsome, now that she thought about it...

* * *

Soun Tendo was surprised, to say the least, when he walked into his kitchen to see his eldest daughter chatting over tea and crackers with a man one or two years her junior. It was a reasonably pleasant surprise, mind you, as he'd been starting to worry that Kasumi would never get out in the world and meet a nice guy.

Of course he also felt a prick of parental concern and fatherly distrust at this strange man's presence, but he reasoned that Kasumi could take care of herself. And if all else failed, Akane would probably deliver a far worse vengeance than even Soun himself could manage, if this guy tried to take advantage of his sweet, demure eldest.

Nodding to himself, the patriarch of the Tendo family got some tea for himself and Genma, then left to return to his and Saotome's game of shogi. Being more focused on remembering the positions of his and his friend's pieces (in case Genma tried to cheat while he was away), Soun did not pick up on certain cues in Kasumi's dress and demeanor that probably would have left him FAR more anxious about her conversation with this young man.

He would have been outright shocked, perhaps, if he had realized just then how _forward_ his eldest was acting.

Kasumi smiled, fiddling absentmindedly with the crucifix she wore around her neck. Whether a fashion statement or indicator of religious affiliation, the way the foot of the metal cross dipped down the neckline of her blouse was suggestive, make no mistake. Its base nestled in the shallows of a slightly bared cleavage, the top couple buttons of her shirt having found themselves undone halfway to the house.

"I hope you feel comfortable, Shu," she said warmly, leaning forward over the table a fair bit more than was advisable for good posture. "How is the tea? To your liking?"

"It's good," he said in response, vaguely lighthearted in the way he stated it. "Some of the best I've ever drunk."

Kasumi's smile widened. A slight dusting of pink sprawled across her cheeks. She leaned forward a centimeter further and clasped her hands on the table. Warm, dark eyes traced the contours of Shu's face.

A giggle.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that," she said. "It makes me happy to know you enjoy it..."

Her heart was light and giddy in her breast, its beat not a thunderous hammering against her ribs, perhaps, but certainly a noticeably increased tempo, bespeaking eagerness, excitement. Kasumi realized her lips felt a little dry.

She took a sip from her own tea. It was hot and slightly bitter, bracing. The liquid washed over peculiarly parched lips, and Kasumi swallowed the mouthful with an unusual awareness of the muscles that worked in her throat, the faint burning of the fluid descending through her esophagus.

A shiver went up her spine. She felt Shu watching her, his expression somewhere between distant interest and mild curiousity. Almost halfway expectant, in a manner she could not entirely place.

Kasumi blushed. She felt herself grow warmer in a way that had nothing to do with her beverage. Her own eyes fixed to Shu's neck, and she watched the dip and rise of his adam's apple as tilted his head back to down a small draught of his own tea, feeling fascinated. She set the teacup down, only to realize her lips felt dry.

Again, perhaps, or else maybe the tea had not wetted them like she'd thought.

She felt a sensation like butterflies fluttering about in her stomach, and a growing warmth in her face... and _elsewhere_. Kasumi licked her lips, staring at Shu's neck, drinking in the way his shirt clung to a lean but sturdy chest.

She swallowed.

"Do you want me to draw a bath for you?" she asked, her breath threatening to hitch. She said this on impulse, and halfbaked thoughts, schemes, and fantasies flashed through her mind two by two, four by four.

She leaned forward, feeling curiously emboldened by the slightest lopsided grin Shu gave her.

"Sure," he said. "That sounds nice."

Kasumi smiled and stood. "Very well," she said. "I'll go and do that. It should be ready for you in a few minutes."

She turned and walked out of the kitchen, leading the way.

Her hips swayed back and forth in a confident stride.

* * *

Shu stood outside the bathroom, hands in his pockets. He leaned against the wall next to the door, listening idly to the running of water.

Kasumi had gone ahead into the bathroom and told him to wait while she filled the tub. It had been a few minutes, now, and from a subtle lowering and deepening of pitch in the sound of the water pouring into the tub, he figured that it must be nearly full.

He hummed a tuneless melody, relaxed and nonchalant as he waited for the word from Kasumi. She'd said she would tell him when he could come in.

Speaking of the devil, the water shut off. It sounded like the bath was full.

 _"Okay, Shu,"_ Kasumi's voice came out of the bathroom. _"You can come in now."_

He opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

Kasumi smiled as she filled the tub. She had towels laid out, a bucket of water for a healthy cold rinse, and soap set out for him to use. Wisps of steam rose from the bath, water rising up the edges.

She smiled, feeling unaccountably bold as she stripped. A coy smile adorned her lips, soft and kissable (or so she'd been told). Her clothes fell in a pile. White panties, a simple and unassuming bra, these topped the neat heap of discarded garments.

Her eyes glanced to the stool, lighting up at the thought of her guest taking a seat there. A giggle danced in the back of her throat, fingers threading gracefully together as she assessed the bar of soap and washcloth next to it.

Cheerfully, she wrapped a towel around her naked body. Up, it went, only a bit more than halfway over her breasts. Down, it went, just enough to cover the uppermost quarter of her thighs. It was wrapped tightly, clinging faithfully to a woman's curves.

She shut off the spigot with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, Shu," she called. "You can come in now."

A moment passed.

The door opened.

Shu walked in and looked at Kasumi. Though she could not see his eyes beneath that fringe, she got the impression of him giving her state of dress a single mildly interested glance. He did not seem at all surprised to find her smiling and waiting for him in a towel.

Kasumi almost might have thought he'd been expecting something like this, from the way he smiled and inclined his head just a little before silently closing the door.

"Are you going to wash my back?" he asked. The question sounded almost rhetorical, perfunctory. Like he already knew what her answer would be.

She smiled, glancing once up and down his form. She felt herself grow warm between her legs, imagining what he looked like under those plain, travel-worn clothes. Her eyes brushed over his crotch, and again her lips went a little dry, her throat tightening a little.

Her smile widened. "Feel free to undress," she told him, nodding politely. "Don't mind me."

There was a slight purr in her voice as she said this, and she clasped her hands beneath the swell of her bosom. The towel only barely stayed on her frame.

"Sure, alright." Shu nodded, and he promptly began to strip.

Kasumi watched raptly, drinking in every inch of skin that he bared. A shiver ran up her spine, her insides twisting. She felt a fire in her belly, and a drip of excited moisture squeezing from her privates. Stiffening nipples subtly tented the front of her towel.

She traced the contours of Shu's figure. He may not have been a martial artist, but he was very fit regardless. Lean muscles were relaxed beneath smooth, taut skin, corded artfully over bone and sinew. Brown nipples caught Kasumi's eye, glistening pectorals and a smooth, flat abdomen. His shoulders were broad, and he had arms that looked reasonably strong.

Not as powerful or defined as a martial artist, but well built nonetheless, and very handsome besides. There was a trace of boyishness in his face, but also a certain angular masculinity.

He unzipped his pants. Pulled them down.

Then his boxers came off.

"Oh, _my_."

Kasumi felt a delighted thrill race through her at the sight of the guest's dangling manhood. It was formidable and shapely, impressive in both form and size. She licked her lips, smiling and feeling very, _very_ eager to carry out her impulsive, spur of the moment plan.

Shu grinned lopsidedly at her. He most certainly could not have missed the way she stared at his thick, flaccid cock, or the manner in which she licked her lips and took an step forward. There was no mistaking the nearly predatory expression on her face.

"Seems you enjoy the view," he said conversationally. No attempt was made to cover his pride (it could hardly be called shame, looking like _that_ ). He stood there in the buff as Kasumi ogled him, smiling wanly as she took another step toward him.

"Get in," she whispered, swallowing and meeting his eyes – or at least about where his eyes probably were, beneath that dark veil of hair.

He did as she said, striding unconcernedly over to the tub. He stepped over the rim and lowered himself into the water. She watched his flaccid manhood drift in the clear, churned up waters for a moment, before it settled down between his legs.

"Like this?" he asked, a touch of humor in his voice.

"Yes, very good," Kasumi said with a sweet and guileless smile that betrayed nothing of her most untoward intentions. "Very, _very_ good. Now, move up and make some room. I'll join you."

Again, he followed her directions and scooted forward in the tub. With a smile, Kasumi stepped over the rim – still wearing her towel – and got into the water behind Shu. It was a close fit, and her legs squeezed past his hips. She settled in, and he leaned back in the water, sighing contentedly.

Her bosom pressed into his back, their bodies squeezed tightly together in the bath. He was naked, and she was wearing a towel. She smiled and grabbed the bar of soap. Fingers gingerly kneaded the block, working up a lather in the water.

She laved the suds over his skin, washing and caressing his naked form.

A groan escaped his mouth as her fingers danced down over his chest, and she leaned forward, emboldened. Lips brushed his earlobe, hot breath raising goosebumps on his nape. Playfully, teasingly, she nibbled on the soft, tender flesh. Biting, licking, sucking.

He moaned, leaning further into her, melting between her legs. Kasumi groped his chest, attentively stroking and scrubbing his firm pecs. The fold in her towel slipped up, and soaked fabric slid off a naked frame.

A hand moved down his abdomen. Her breasts squeezed into his shoulder blades. She purred and planted a flurry of hungry kisses on his neck, wrapping her legs suggestively around his hips. Creamy thighs brushed sensually near to his most private parts, a brave hand climbing down through a curly brush of pubic hair.

"Mm... you're so dirty," she whispered huskily into his ears. "I'll have to wash you all over, won't I? Teehee... Kasumi will make you spic and span, handsome."

His breath hitched, and he groaned. Her fingers curled around the base of a stiffening phallus. Its length stood up halfway out of the water.

"Ahh..." he moaned. "That feels..."

"Do you like it, Shu? I hear this kind of thing feels very good for men..." she purred, brushing a fingertip up the silky underside of his cock. Bulging veins throbbed against her palm, a pulsating mass twitching and stirring in her hand.

"Ngh... ffff..." he whispered breathlessly, arching his back. Her nipples dug into his skin.

She squeezed his shaft, kneading it. Soft, silky fingers worked up and down his length, caressing his manhood. Her other hand came down and pressed to his cockhead, brushing his foreskin and making him shudder in delight. Legs twined with his, and she could taste the tang of his sweat in her mouth.

With one hand, she rubbed up and down, coaxing his erection to stiffen and throb. With the other, she teased his tip, stroking and circling the rim, palming the slit and squeezing, jerking and twisting his full length with both her hands. She felt him twitch and pulsate in her grasp, and playfully she nipped his shoulder, kissing and suckling, digging in her teeth so that a mark was sure to form.

She let go of his manhood and pulled off of him, smiling coyly right when he was getting close to bursting. She could see it in the curve of his mouth, the way he leaned into her.

"That felt good, didn't it?" she whispered, before nodding to herself. "Yes, I'm sure it did. I can tell just by looking at you."

She got out of the tub, smiling and drawing his gaze with her naked body. She stuck a fine and shapely rear back, jutting it out in a way that brought his full attention to a dark crevice betwixt round, rosy cheeks.

Smiling, Kasumi reached back and dug her fingers into the soft flesh of her buttocks. She squeezed them, digging furrows into yielding tissue, spreading them ever so slightly. Lifting her rear further, she presented a clear and delightful view of her soaking pussy.

"You said you'd be glad to come in the backdoor if I was the dojo master, correct?" she purred next.

Bending forward, Kasumi pivoted her torso to give Shu a profile view of plump, dangling tits. Her pose was beyond mere suggestion, an obscene blatancy that carried nearly the gravity of divine mandate, a silent commandment which would brook neither refusal nor hesitance.

"Mm, well I might not be **the** master... but feel free to _'challenge'_ me as many times as you want, tiger."

Shu stood up, getting out of the bath. Kasumi smiled, watching him step towards her. He gazed at her naked body, the tilt of his lips showing considerable appreciation of the view.

"Thanks," he said with a remote smile, his statement a bland nicety.

He positioned himself behind her, moving up in response to Kasumi's directions. She told him where to grab, guided him to line up with her chosen entrance, and permitted him only enough agency in this joining to decide which hand he wanted on her breasts, and which hand he wanted pressed to her pubic mound and fingering her sex.

Kasumi Tendo had all the graceful authority of a mother, a wife, despite being a fresh and youthful nineteen year old girl. And in spite of how curious it was that she should so suddenly find herself enamored of this near complete stranger, how a modest and fairly conservative young woman like herself should already be engaging in something like this only an hour or two after meeting him, she felt no compunctions about what she was doing, and saw no reason why it shouldn't be perfectly right and acceptable.

She moaned gladly, feeling the tip of his manhood slip a fraction of a centimeter into her tightly puckered anus. A lightly calloused hand palmed her teat, pinching and carefully twisting her nipple. Further south another hand slipped a finger up into her burning sex. The digit twitched inside her pussy, stroking her this way and that.

Her hips rocked languidly, gradually pressing herself down further on his fat, throbbing cock. Panting lustily, she rolled her head and licked her lips, purring happily as yet more of his manhood thrust into her rear.

"Mmm, yes. That's the spot, ooh... Just like that, Shu. Right there!" she groaned, her voice pitching down a shade as her good and supple breasts bobbed with the motion of her body.

"Ah... urgh... ah, ah, nnnf!" Shu grunted, working himself up into Kasumi's ass little by little. It was a tight fit, but she egged him on firmly.

Back and forth, back and forth. In, in, and out; in, in, further in, and out again. _Thluck! Thluck!_ went his cock inside her, the joining of their bodies producing some truly obscene noises. She arched her back, purring and urging him to give it more still.

"Faster, ohhh... mm, harder! Yes, ahh...! Just like that, even more! Give it to me good! Yes!"

Smack. Smack.

Fap! Fap! Fap!

Shu and Kasumi moved their hips in time, a lewd rhythm of his sex and her ass. He fingered her as they fucked, stimulating her clitoris with surprisingly skilled digits, and deftly teasing her nipples. Soft yet perky, a round and pouting breast filled his grasp, weighing pleasantly in his palm. Her moisture trickled down through the gaps between his fingers, overflowing her cunt and coursing down his hand.

They came together with increasing fervor. He could get all the way up to his base, now, with ease, her anus accepting his presence. She lavished him with compliments over his skill, gasping and breathlessly grunting as she took his cock up her ass.

Kasumi moaned.

"Yes, yes! Oh, Shu! Darling, yes!" she cried out, feeling herself near the peak. "Faster! Faster! Ahn, _YES!_ "

Shu's breath hitched. Kasumi shuddered.

She felt his seed disgorge, the shot of come seeming blissfully cool to her burning insides. Her pussy clenched, squeezing his finger tightly. Nectar gushed out, flowing over his palm. They moaned aloud in a sensual duet, a shared release.

Both of them went slack, slumping. His manhood shuddered, disgorging a bit more semen in orgasmic aftershocks. She felt weak in the knees, and knelt shakily on the bathroom floor.

Kasumi placed a hand on the stool, panting but supporting herself. His cock softened; he pulled out. Shu smiled at Kasumi, flushed and sweaty, sitting down on the floor behind her.

He watched the quiver of her buttocks as she shifted her position, lazily following the movement of her nether cheeks.

If she could see past his fringe, Kasumi might have noticed that Shu's smile did not quite seem to meet his eyes. But she couldn't. All she saw was a handsome, indefinably charming man with comely features and a nice, big dick.

"Oh my," Kasumi purred. "Oh, _my_. That... that was good. Mm, _yes_."

"I think so, too," said Shu. "Very good."

Smiling, Kasumi leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Now... how about I show you to your room, my charming guest?"

"Will we be sharing?" Shu asked.

It might have been a joke, or a serious question. Kasumi did not especially care to analyze. Her heart fluttered at his roguish grin.

"Oh, _Shu..._ " she giggled.

Placing a hand on his lap, she tilted her head and angled closer.

Chu. She kissed him on the lips.

"Not _quite_ yet. But maybe if you're good, we can work something out later. M'kay?"

He chortled, feeling her guide one of his hands to rest upon a shapely, splotchy red buttock. Her breasts brushed his chest, nipples tickling his skin.

He squeezed, eliciting a contented moan from Kasumi.

"Ah, yes," she purred. "Just like that...❤"

Wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter, a day or so after the first one. I actually had a modest chunk of this already typed up when I posted the first chapter, to be honest.
> 
> Also, since this I already have this basically planned out, I wanna try and churn it out reasonably quick. This is already 40% of the planned chapters, though probably further less than halfway through as far as word count.
> 
> Also, also, there aren't actually that many NTR elements in the fic yet, are there? Haha... I suppose that will emerge more as it progresses.
> 
> Updated: 5-22-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	3. Nabiki Tendo

Nabiki was a curious woman. Intelligent, inquisitive, and apt to uncovering secrets people might prefer to keep buried. This was a quality she had carefully cultivated over seventeen years of life, and she had honed her talents for digging up dirt to an almost unreal level.

Hardly anyone was better than her at getting embarrassing photos, or documentation with which to blackmail people. It started at a young age, wee Nabiki-chan finding things in her father's closet, or under loose floorboards, that he would never have wanted their mother to know of, and precociously threatening to show mom these things unless he read her a bedtime story or took her out for ice cream. Small stuff like that.

It was a passion for her, and undeniably one of her greatest talents. She could manipulate most people into doing just about anything she wanted, in some ways still like the little five year old girl who had cared only about her own desires, and viewed the people around her as simply being means to achieve those selfish ends.

Everyone started out like that, to some extent or other, but eventually most people learned empathy, to some extent or other.

 _Most_ people. But, regardless of whatever some less than charitable folk might say, Nabiki was not in that minority exception – she was no sociopath.

Her morals were simply a little more... _flexible_ than most.

So, naturally, her first thoughts upon seeing her big sister Kasumi walking out of the bathroom with a guy, their faces flushed and bodies leaning suspiciously close together, were:

1.) How did that happen?

2.) How did I not know about it?

and

3.) How can I make a profit off of it?

It didn't take a rocket scientist to deduce that, whoever this man was, Kasumi had just had sex with him. Nabiki could smell it on them, both literally and figuratively. She knew the signs – she'd blackmailed enough overly amorous couples in her time at Furinkan to tell when two people were getting down and dirty together.

She was a little curious about the guy's demeanor, the way he rested in Kasumi's arms as they walked out of the bathroom. Something in Nabiki's gut told her this guy was a player of one sort or another. He seemed unconcerned at Kasumi's touch, far too nonchalant for an ordinary guy who had just finished porking the Tendo household's once-untouchable Diana. If what had surely just happened in that bathroom meant anything special to him, he certainly didn't show it.

Nabiki hummed in the back of her throat, stepping forward and interposing herself before the curious couple.

"Hello," she said, making a show of curiously eyeing the guy next to Kasumi. "Who's this?"

"This is Shu," said sweet, pure Kasumi in response. "He'll be staying with us for a while."

And Nabiki was mildly astonished to see a most uncharacteristically bold and hungry gleam in her sister's eye as she said this. Kasumi pressed Shu's arm a little closer to her bosom, a calculatedly possessive act. It was so unlike what most people would expect from the demure, soft-spoken eldest that few would retain the cognition to clearly speak if they saw it.

Even Nabiki, herself, was very nearly dumbstruck, at least for a second. Her mouth worked noiselessly open and shut, once or twice, before she slowly shook her head.

"I see..." she said. "When was this decided? I don't remember hearing anything about that."

"Oh, it was decided a while ago," Kasumi said. "Though I didn't learn that until today, myself."

Kasumi smiled at Shu, saying this, a languidly steamy gaze boring into the man. He laughed easily, and gave Nabiki something that was half-nod, half-bow.

"Shu Jinko," he said. "Here's hoping we get along."

Nabiki quirked an eyebrow at the way he said this, and the casual manner in which his head tilted down for just an instant. Like he was giving her a once over behind that concealing fringe.

"So. How long have you and Kasumi been going at it?" she bluntly inquired, testing to see how they reacted. "You know? Dancing the horizontal tango. Making the beast with two backs. Fucking each other's brains out."

A laugh, casual and unconcerned. He smiled crookedly, neither sputtering nor blushing at her bald statement.

"This was our first time," he said, not denying Nabiki's claim. "Right, Kasumi? We only just met today, after all."

"Yes, quite," Kasumi purred. She glanced pointedly below his belt, and pressed his arm into the front of her blouse, digging it in between the fabric and her breasts.

Nabiki fought the urge to gawk. Weakly, she shook her head.

Something did not add up here.

"So you had sex with this guy, sis? For real?"

"Oh, yes. For real," Kasumi told her sister unashamedly. "It was magnificent."

Nabiki furrowed her brow. She shot a curious, sidelong glance at Shu. Something was seriously weird here, and she planned to get to the bottom of it.

"Well..." she said. "I guess I'll see you two lovebirds later, then."

Kasumi smiled. Shu watched Nabiki's rear move as she left.

The middle Tendo daughter definitely knew how to shake it.

* * *

Nabiki was deep in thought as she scrawled her pencil over the blank entry spaces on her homework sheet, staring intently at complex equations and deceptive word problems. She chewed her lip.

Tap. Tap.

She tapped her pencil's tip on the paper. Black specks adorned the line at the end of question twelve, graphite leaving its mark. The writing implement tipped back and forth between her fingers, listing up and down as she idly fiddled.

She pondered in silence, near enough.

Tick. Tock.

Nabiki sat at her desk in shorts and a tank top. One was black and cut a modest ways down, exposing a bit of cleavage and letting her tits get some much needed air. The other was beige and rode a bit low on her hips.

The clock on the wall had its short hand pointing just shy of eight, and its long hand was poised between eleven and twelve.

Tick. Tock.

She was scowling minutely, a slightest furrow of her brow betraying a difficulty in her rumination. Something that didn't add up quite right, a tricky equation that produced inconsistent and improbable results every time she tried to solve it. The values at input did not match the values at output.

_How the hell did Kasumi get suckered into fucking someone after only knowing them for a day?_

Nabiki groaned and leaned back in her chair. The front two legs lifted a centimeter off the floor, listing from the shift of her weight, before coming back down. She let out a deep, exasperated sigh, rubbing the tips of her fingers in circles around her temples.

"This doesn't make any sense," she muttered. "Kasumi... she's not a first date lay, that girl. Or _any_ kind of lay, before today."

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The ticking of the clock was like a nail being driven into Nabiki's skull. Repetitive, mechanical, obnoxiously distracting.

What the hell could have changed in so short a time, for her big sister to have sex with someone who was practically a complete stranger? It didn't look like Kasumi had been upset or confused, coming out of the bathroom – if anything, she'd actually seemed livelier and more perceptive than ever.

Normally, the eldest Tendo daughter was... well, not _dim_ , per se, but she certainly tended to live in her own little world. Whether it was a coping mechanism to deal with the stresses of having had to take on the role of a mother and caretaker for her little sisters from a at a fairly age, or simply a byproduct of honest vapidity, Kasumi was ordinarily slow on the uptake and rare to take note of things outside a very narrow range of situations and responses.

She viewed practically everything in relation to her self-appointed duties as a homemaker and caretaker. This was the girl who had no idea how head over heels for her Dr. Tofu was (and _boy_ he'd probably be devastated if he learned of Kasumi's liaison with this Shu fellow), seemingly completely oblivious to men and romance.

It didn't make any goddamn sense. Especially with how old fashioned and conservative Kasumi was. She wasn't the kind of person to have casual sex. Hell, she wasn't even the kind of person to think such a thing might exist.

And that wasn't even getting started on this "Shujinko" fellow. That guy was **odd**. Uncanny. Something about him just did not click. His tone, demeanor, posture... laidback, pleasant seeming, maybe even _charming_...

But all just a little off. Like a photo that was ever so slightly out of focus. Subtly different, almost imperceptibly wrong in a way you couldn't quite put your finger on.

Almost like he was...

Nabiki groaned, roughly setting her pencil down.

"I give up," she sighed. "There's no making heads or tails of this. Might as well not even _bother_." Grumbling under her breath, she put her incomplete homework away, then shut off her desk lamp.

She turned in for the night, getting in bed and pulling the blankets up over her body.

It was earlier than she usually retired, but she was exhausted and frustrated, physically and mentally. Vexed and perplexed by this bizarre turn of events. And yet, as she lay there and waited for sleep to take her, Nabiki found that she couldn't help but muse...

_There are probably a LOT of people who'd pay good cash for a video of Kasumi doing it._

_...and this Shu guy has a decently pretty face, too. I might actually get quite a few female customers with a star like him._

She drifted into dreamland with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Oh, yesss... Harder...! Harder! Oh! Oh! OH!"

Kasumi straddled Shu's waist, rocking her body back and forth atop him. She moaned deeply, throatily, gasping and cupping her own breasts as she rode the handsome younger man. Beads of sweat glistened temptingly on soft, creamy skin.

A nice, round ass bounced and flexed. Her body pivoted to and fro in the throes of pleasure. She drove herself vigorously up and down on Shu's cock, slapping their sexes noisily together. Her nectar gushed down between their legs.

"Ugh, ah, ng!" Shu grunted. "Oh, ohhh, mmm!"

He bucked his hips, grinding himself inside of Kasumi. She sighed lustily and arched her back. Shuddering, she cried out loud. He gasped in time with her, their breathing in sync, their genders pounding obscenely together.

Nabiki watched this intently, holding a camcorder up to her eye. Hidden in a covert nook, she spied on her sister and their new guest. A blinking status light on the camera showed that it was recording. She chewed her lip, cheeks red, knuckles tensed and tightly clenched.

It was a balmy Sunday afternoon, far too nice a day to be spent indoors, let alone in the dark with windows shuttered and doors closed. And yet here they were, Kasumi and Shu going at it like rabbits with Nabiki spying on them, watching and filming the proof of their tryst.

Not that there was anything that needed to be proved, here. Everyone in the house was already aware – to some extent or other – of the relationship between Kasumi and their newest guest. Some of them may not have realized how _physical_ the relationship was, but they at least knew that there was something going on.

No, this footage wasn't for the sake of proving anything. If Nabiki were to be honest with herself, there wasn't any real reason for her to still be spying on the pair and filming them like this. Sure, she'd initially thought of selling the footage she got of them as amateur sex tapes, but after a near run-in with local law enforcement (it being kind of _illegal_ to sell uncensored porn in Japan), and a rare attack of conscience, she'd given up on that endeavor.

But she hadn't stopped sneaking around and filming Kasumi and Shu whenever they got down and dirty. And since Kasumi seemed to have awakened a truly formidable libido when it came to the guy, that was very often.

Nabiki adjusted the zoom, angling herself around to get a good close up shot of the couple's crotches. Her breath hitched at the sight of her big sister's cunt spread wide open by a thick, meaty cock. She felt her gut twist and burn, exhilarating sensations thrilling her and buzzing through her mind.

It had been nearly two weeks since Shu's arrival in the Tendo household. Twelve days of spying on her sister and filming them getting it on. Nabiki had no excuse to give for why she kept doing this.

Nothing she was ready to admit, at least.

"OHH! OHHHH! OHHHHHHH!" Shu and Kasumi moaned together, their voices reaching a crescendo.

He pulled out at the last second as nectar gushed from her pussy. His dick twitched once, twice, before unloading a hot mess of spunk onto a smooth, flat belly. Kasumi licked her lips with a drowsy satiety, and giggled as she pulled herself off of Shu's softening cock.

She turned a little, and bent over to whisper something Nabiki couldn't quite make out. And if the entrepreneurial young woman hadn't been so perversely focused on the splendid angle this gave her, she might have noticed Kasumi glancing to her hiding place with a knowing smile.

Shu chuckled and mumbled something inaudible in return. Then he sat up.

Nabiki shifted the camcorder from Kasumi's rear to Shu's front.

Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

* * *

Back in her bedroom, a few hours later, Nabiki inserted her newly shot tape into the VCR. Her door was locked, curtains drawn. The lights were off, and the only illumination came from the glow of a small TV.

Anxiously, the seventeen year old shot suspicious glances at her surroundings. Her room was dark, save for the sickly glow that fell over her form. A box of tissues was positioned beside her, along with a bottle of lotion.

She sat on her bedroom floor, positioned so that she was facing both the TV and the door. Just in case.

Nabiki's lips felt dry... the oral ones, at least. But down south a small wet patch had already become visible in the crotch of her panties. Her trousers were bunched up around her ankles. She had a shirt on, still, but her bra lay discarded at the foot of the bed, and one of her hands teased at the tee's hem.

Shiver. Shiver.

Anticipation wracked her body. Perspiration trickled down her skin, beads of sweat glistening in the boob tube's artificial glow.

She pressed the volume minus button to make sure the sound was where she wanted it. Then she clicked down on it a couple more times to lower the volume to a sufficiently quiet level.

Once that was handled, she anxiously inched her panties down her thighs, wriggling her hips as she did so. Her naked posterior rubbed against the tatami, and she bit her lip to keep from letting out any sounds. She stopped once the panties were down to her knees.

Moist, rosy labia glowed in the television static. White noise buzzed in Nabiki's ears.

She took a deep breath.

Time to "review" her footage.

Nabiki pressed the play button, then pressed a pair of fingers to her slit. She hissed, a soft and perfectly mammalian exhalation, bosom heaving beneath her T-shirt as the recording came on screen.

Gingerly, at first, she began to rub. She slid her fingertips up and down, softly and anxiously stimulating her entrance. A gasp, breath hitching. Shivering, squirming, she started to press between the salivating lips, breathing heavily as she slipped the tip of one finger up into her pussy.

Kasumi's breasts were bared on screen. She undid her blouse and pressed herself into Shu, smirking and eyeing a growing swell in his boxers.

Nabiki groaned, slipping a hand up her shirt. Her voice was husky as she whispered meaningless nothings under her breath. Fingernails scraped her areolae, and she brushed stiff nipples, sensitive and vulnerable. Her mouth went wide as she moaned. Expectantly, she teased the base of her clitoris when Shu's underwear was yanked down, Kasumi grinning and playfully pushing him down onto his back.

She swallowed, feeling her throat tighten up at the sight of that cock.

 _"Would you mind helping me out with something, Shu? I have an itch down here that I cannot quite seem to reach..._ ❤ _"_

Coy. Seductive. So unlike her big sister.

Yet Nabiki continued to watch, utterly enthralled by the recording.

A moist womanhood pressed onto Shu's erection. Kasumi let out a delighted sigh as she inched her way down, wriggling her hips side to side. Moaning, she bent over to plant a breathless kiss on Shu's brow when he was all the way in, purring as she straightened back up and began the ride in earnest.

Shudder.

Nabiki was wracked with excitement, pulse quickening. Her first finger was up to the knuckle inside her pussy. Noisily in and out she thrust, hungrily bringing up a second digit to inch in alongside the first. She bit her lip, trying not to moan.

Sweaty hips drove up and down. Dripping, horny sexes ground salaciously together on camera, two gorgeous naked forms writhing and glistening with a sheen of sweat visible even on a VHS home movie.

Faster, faster, Nabiki's fingers drove in and out. She shivered, bucking her hips, roughly fondling her breast beneath the shirt, panting and gasping for air as her excitement built, her arousal soared, eyes glued to the screen as Kasumi and Shu reached their carnal crescendo and a soft, silky hand laid itself on her shoulder as a warm breath tickled her ear and—

"Would you like help with that, sister?" whispered Kasumi, the _real_ Kasumi.

Nabiki came with a gasp and a jolt.

The video cut off, finished. The voyeur and paparazzo, caught quite literally red-handed chafing a palm on her breasts, and soaking fingers with her own arousal, gushed all over the tatami. She toppled backwards, boneless, eyes going wide in shock.

She saw her big sister smiling down at her as sweetly as ever. Hands clasped, lips quirked gently upward, eyes crinkled and twinkling.

Kasumi smiled down at her half-naked sibling.

"I think the real thing will feel much better, don't you?" she remarked.

Were Nabiki not both numb from orgasm and stunned at Kasumi's matter-of-fact presence, she might have bolted to cover herself. As it was, however, she simply stared. Her mind raced, every ounce of the girl's wit and cunning kicking into high gear as she sought desperately for a way to turn this situation around in her favor.

Rashly and impulsively, she blurted out:

"Let me fuck your boyfriend, or I'll sell copies of that video to everyone at school."

Not her most subtle or machiavellian plot by far, but it was the best she could do. And it seemed to work well enough, considering the way Kasumi giggled and nodded

* * *

A door opened. A figure with short brown hair stepped inside.

Nabiki Tendo smirked at Shu Jinko.

"You are my bitch," she said.

Shu did not look at all surprised to hear this statement from Nabiki, so blunt and firm. He smiled in that distant, uncanny way of his and nodded in understanding, wholly unperturbed.

"I am, am I?" he mused with a chuckle.

Nabiki smirked, and she leered at his naked body. He'd gone into his bedroom at Kasumi's prompting, the eldest Tendo daughter vaguely suggesting that he would be in for a very _fun_ time. Catching the soft, lusty gleam in her eye, he had naturally stripped down and laid himself expectantly on the bed.

His cock was already at half mast when Nabiki barged in and made her declaration.

"Yes, you are," she told him. Locking the door behind her, she undid the top button of her blouse. "And unless you want me to sell half-price videos of you and my sister having sex, you will do _exactly_ what I say."

"That doesn't seem too bad," he said. A chuckle. "But then, this sounds fun too."

Nabiki sneered. Unbuttoning her blouse the rest of the way, she shrugged it off. A lacy black bra was bared. It hugged the creamy, sumptuous curves of her bosom, pushing soft and bountiful globes of flesh temptingly up and apart. Her Furinkan uniform skirt was hiked suggestively high, showing off far more leg than even the most liberal of dress codes would permit.

She stepped forward, boldly sashaying. Her skirt swished and fluttered enticingly with the movement. For a briefest moment, Shu could see that Nabiki wasn't wearing any panties.

His manhood stiffened a bit more.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked.

"I have a few," he said nonchalantly. "Should I put one on?"

Nabiki smirked. "No," she said. "I want you bareback inside me, the whole way through. I want to feel every vein in that handsome prick of yours, and I want to feel every last drop of your come. We're doing this _au naturel_." She chuckled dryly, then, adding: "I'm on the pill, in case you're worried."

"That's nice," Shu hummed. His eyes were focused more on Nabiki's cleavage than anything else, except for maybe the hem of her skirt as she took a step back.

"Get up," she told him silkily, the slightest hint of a growling tenor in her voice. "Come over here and pin me to the wall. Flip up this skirt and shove it in. I want it rough. I want it _hard_."

And she backed up against the wall, saying this. Undid the clasp of her bra.

Shu smiled and moved in. Nabiki took his hand, threading her fingers through his, and she spread her legs. Raised her arm up, resting the back of her hand against the wall, a little ways to the side of her head. She stood on tiptoes, smirking like a fox in a henhouse and lifting her hips to give him an opening.

Her free hand grasped his nicely toned ass, and she squeezed. He lifted the front of her skirt and lined himself up, pressing his weight against her body, bringing his dick up to her entrance. Warmth radiated from her groin, a sweltering heat that made his phallus stiffen eagerly. She bucked her hips, bumping her womanhood against his cockhead.

Nabiki hissed. An instant of tension, shoulders rising, bosom heaving, teeth clenching. Lips parted, above in a moan, and below with a slightest wet noise. Shu let the skirt fall back down as their sexes joined, and he stroked her thigh. Their breaths came in shuddering gasps for a moment, skin leaping and sparking with electricity at every touch.

Hips began to move.

Fingernails dug into Shu's rear, scoring thin white lines across his ass. Muscles tensed beneath his skin, and he leaned in to lick a bead of sweat from Nabiki's neck. Lips brushed the naked curve, soft and defenseless, the taste a mature tang and faintest sweetness. She squeezed his hand tighter, a nearly crushing grip, and roughly kneaded a firm posterior.

Their pelvises slapped wetly together, a graphic sound accompanied by sultry moans and growls. A fire burned in the pit of Nabiki's stomach. Brusquely she mashed her lips to his the first chance she got, greedily kissing him and shoving her tongue into his mouth. She probed the inside of his cheek, tasting his breath.

He groaned against her lips, digging fingers into her hip. Faster, steadily and incrementally, his pace built, the tempo of their bodies together rising slowly but surely. Tongues curled, dancing betwixt their mouths. Her breasts smacked weightily against his chest, soft but significant, a formidable mass compressing between them.

She moaned gladly, and smacked his rear – possessively, teasingly, encouragingly. Her back was up against the wall. Nearly she was lifted up off her feet, resting the fullness of her body's weight on the interposition of their sexes, grinding an undisclosed measure of kilos crudely, vigorously, lasciviously on his cock, rocking her cunt breathlessly on the pulsing hardness of his manhood, pressing it up into her furthest depths and rubbing it this way or that through her soaking wet folds.

Faster they went, harder as well. Up and up and up, further and further to the uttermost brink, the highest and loftiest reach of carnal experience. Breathing quickened, hearts pounding a furious beat. Wetly and lewdly they slapped their pelvises together. Harder, faster, deeper.

"Ohhh, yes! Yes! That's it! I can feel it...!" Nabiki gasped, breaking the kiss and throwing her head to one side. Fingernails dug into the back of Shu's hand, and her free hand came down between them. She cupped his balls, squeezing firmly and meeting his veiled gaze.

Almost she thought she caught a glimpse of amused eyes, behind that chocolate fringe. But then his thumb flicked her clitoris, brusquely rubbing the engorged nub, and she lost all semblance of coherent thought to an explosion of pure delight.

"It's coming! It's coming!" she screamed, husky and eager, feeling herself clench over his thick cock, squeezing and kneading his shaft with squirming, shuddering insides. "Oh, OH! I... _I'm_...!"

Twitch.

It was a small, practically autonomous action. The tiniest flexing of dedicated muscles and tissues. Tightening, squeezing, _pushing_. Objectively, it was a meager deed: a humble ejaculation. Something that happened every day.

Not earth shattering or cataclysmic, not some astounding or unprecedented thing. They simply came. Their bodies reached a point where no more stimulation could be endured, and their arousal was unleashed. A small spurt of fluid, a few drops in a bucket. It was nothing grand or special.

But to Nabiki, at least, it was incredible. Physically, at least. She was not a romantic, especially, nor was she particularly prone to flights of fancy. She did not imagine this dirty deed as the start of something meaningful or profound. It was just sex.

It felt good, and that was all. The entire sum of her motivation.

It felt very, _very_ good.

"Mmm..." she purred, slumping down the wall. "Niiice. No wonder Kasumi's been gnawing on that bone every free moment she gets. A girl could addicted to feeling like this."

"So could a guy," Shu said offhandedly. "You might even say most already are."

Nabiki smirked. "Does that include you, stud?"

"If you want it to," he said politely, suggestively.

"I think I do," she growled huskily. She leaned in close. "I want you... to be addicted... to being inside me." A gleam of mischief in her eyes, a sultry wink. "Since you're my bitch, and all that."

"Or else you'll sell videos of me and Kasumi, right?" he said nonchalantly. Lopsidedly, he smiled. "Not that I'd really mind."

"Heh, yeah. And who knows? Maybe _she_ wouldn't mind, either..." Nabiki lightly, teasingly singsonged. She tapped his chest with her forefinger, soft and playful. Then she stole a kiss, brief but hard.

"Maybe, maybe," Shu chuckled. His manhood stirred a little beneath Nabiki.

Her eyes lit up.

"Oh? Are you already set to go another round, you horndog?" she sneered.

"Maybe, maybe!" Shu repeated, laughing idly. "And you?"

Nabiki purred.

" _Maybe._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, this chap was trickier than Kasumi's. I'd originally had a different idea for the progression of Nabiki getting attracted to and fucking Shujinko, which was basically her running into him and them dropping their respective laundry, and the two of them accidentally(?) picking up a pair of each other's underwear.
> 
> That would have also had Nabiki masturbating, though under different circumstances (i.e., Nabiki perving over Shu's underwear), and Shu would have walked in on her while returning her panties. And Nabiki, in typical Nabiki fashion, would have turned the situation around on Shu and blackmailed him into a similar situation as we have above.
> 
> But then the person who made the initial prompt or challenge, whatever you wanna call it, actually suggested the general idea of the scenario I wound up choosing in this chapter. Plus, I started kicking around the idea of a Jurassic Park/Jurassic World oneshot because "jesus that movie is actually coming out holy shit all of the feels and excitement", and I also got a start on the next chapter of IANGTPA!
> 
> Plus I was super tired yesterday and the day before, so getting any writing done at all was a helluva thing. On the bright (?) side, with this chapter done and posted, there is only Akane's left. Plus a planned fifth "bonus" chapter.
> 
> And next chap will likely be the most intense and NTR one, in ways you both may and may not expect...
> 
> Updated: 5-26-14
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	4. Akane Tendo

* * *

_"You... you... PERVERT!"_

This scream tore through the air, followed shortly by the dull thud of a wooden mallet impacting someone's skull. A shudder ran through the foundations of the Tendo dojo, the building trembling with the force of an immense collision.

"My, Akane certainly seems very lively today, doesn't she?" Kasumi giggled.

"I guess that's one way to put it," Nabiki murmured.

"She's got a lot of spunk," Shu added cheerfully, nodding and humming.

They sat at the breakfast table, the two elder Tendo sisters sidled up close to Shu, sipping tea and enjoying his proximity. Genma Saotome, in panda form, was eating from a bowl of rice. He seemed indifferent to Shu's presence.

Genma's old friend, Soun Tendo, the ostensible master of this household, sourly picked at his eggs. He was _much more aware_ of the relations his two eldest daughters were having with this guest, and as their father it obviously bothered him.

Darkly, he scowled at Shu.

A hand slipped under the table, and one of his daughters shot the young man a sly grin.

Soun's chopsticks snapped in his grip.

Just then, another shout reached their ears. Amidst the sounds of crashing and swearing, choked cries of _"Dammit, Akane!"_ and _"You psycho tomboy!"_ could be heard. The voice was feminine, recognizable as girl Ranma.

Kasumi giggled to herself, listening to the pair bicker. Their angry shouting was loud enough to be heard anywhere in the house, and it sounded particularly bilious today. Another person might have been upset to hear all of this, but Kasumi was cheerful bordering on outright oblivious, and in an unquenchably good mood, besides.

"Those two make such a cute couple, don't they?" she tittered.

"Do they?" Shu said, smiling. "Haha, I wonder about that."

Nabiki shrugged. "They're both girls, right now. I'm sure that you, as a guy, would love to see them kiss and make up."

"Ah, maybe so," Shu joked. "Ranma makes a very cute girl!"

He laughed.

"Akane is quite pretty in her own way," Kasumi added. "As I understand it, before Ranma came along most of the boys at school were hopelessly infatuated with her."

"Heaven only knows why," Nabiki chuckled to herself. "She's not very girly, that one. And not especially well-endowed, either."

"Some guys like that, though," Shu said cheerfully. "When a girl is a bit of a tomboy."

Kasumi put a hand over her mouth and giggled. Nabiki smirked and gave Shu a knowing look.

_"Ranma, you lech! You jerk! You IDIOT!"_

SLAP, the sound of skin striking skin. There was a strangled shout, a girlish squeal, and a sharp cry building and rising as it grew nearer. A redheaded form burst through one of the walls, knocking a woman-shaped hole in it.

A plump, boxer-clad rump came to a providentially suggestive crash landing in a certain young man's lap. Red and throbbing, a mark in the shape of a splayed hand was tattooed on a pale cheek. A pretty face was contorted in a pained wince.

Bare, round breasts bobbed and jiggled for several seconds after Ranma landed on Shu's lap. She was stiff and frozen, twitching and flinching. Her legs wrapped unconsciously around Shu's waist as she started to list backwards, and she instinctively threw her arms around him when that wasn't enough to arrest her topple.

Squish. Squish.

Her chest pressed into his. The boxers were riding low on Ranma's hips, betraying a glimpse of creamy gluteal cleavage.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi tittered. "How bold of you, Ranma."

"Wow, Genma. Your son sure is a real slut," Nabiki drawled. "Throwing herself at Shu like that."

Panda Genma harrumphed and tipped the last clumps of rice down a thickly lined ursine gullet. He set the bowl down and growled dismissively. He produced a sign with the words:

_She's gone completely boy crazy._

A vein twitched in Ranma's forehead. Even with her face nearly buried in the crook of Shu's neck, in a state of shock from her latest encounter with Akane's easily-stirred (when it came to Ranma, at least) wrath, she was almost instinctually aware of her old man's tendencies.

Quick as lightning, she snapped a leg back and kicked Shu's plate into Genma's face. All the way across the table, without even looking or pausing to take aim.

"Who're you callin' boy crazy, you rotten old geezer?" she growled.

The effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that her arms were still locked around Shu.

But then Akane walked into the room.

Or stomped, rather. She was still in a foul mood over whatever offense, real or imagined, that Ranma had committed against her this morning. The palm of her left hand was red from smacking Ranma, and a vein was throbbing dangerously in her temple.

She took one look at Ranma, half naked (and most pointedly bare chested) holding onto Shu like her gender-confused life depended on it.

Nostrils flared. Hands curled into fists, so tightly that her knuckles went bone white. Teeth gnashed, and lips curled back in a slowly widening snarl. Eyes flashed.

"Ranma... you..." she hissed, her voice low and venomous.

She glared hoary daggers at the redhead's tits, which mashed themselves nearly flat against Shu's chest. She glowered at feminine hips and long legs, boxer-clad nethers which pressed conspicuously into the unassuming casanova's lap.

Something snapped.

"...no good... rotten... CHEATER...!"

She snatched the tea pot and upended its contents over Ranma's head. Red hair turned black. A girl turned into a guy. Boxers filled out in front, while ample breasts receded. A soft and supple body turned hard and rather muscular.

Shu chuckled, seeming unperturbed. Kasumi gasped, hotly blushing. Nabiki leered appreciatively.

Ranma blinked.

"...Eh? Eh?"

He became aware of something standing up. Something rather big, and undeniably hard. Something long, thick, and **phallic**.

Something that most certainly wasn't _his_.

His eyes widened as he finally, _finally_ realized the position he was in. With a distinctly girlish yelp, he leaped off of Shu, eyes going wide. Ranma gagged, blushing furiously.

Shu chuckled and waved.

" _ **PERVERT!**_ " Akane howled, crashing a fist into Ranma's unmarked cheek. His head snapped back first, before momentum caught the rest of his body, and then he flew straight through the opposite wall.

Red-faced and panting, Akane glared death at the martial artist-shaped hole in the shoji.

Shu watched Akane breathe, pleasantly bemused.

Kasumi and Nabiki followed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

_That bastard. He's so insensitive... Grr! He makes me so MAD!_

These were the thoughts going through Akane Tendo's mind as she punched training dummies in the dojo. Her expression was one of seething frustration.

Those who knew this girl were likely to describe her in one of two ways. Either the youngest Tendo daughter was a kind and faultless angel who could do no wrong, or she was a violent psychopath liable to go on destructive rampages at the drop of a hat. Most of the people closest to her viewed the girl in relation to one of these two extremes.

Of course, as it often was in such cases, the truth of the matter could be found somewhere in the middle. She was certainly kind and generous at times, and actually quite a sensitive child who did not take well to insults or provocation. But she was also short tempered and quicker in resorting to violence than was generally appropriate in a civilized age.

Akane formed opinions quickly, and did not easily recant a view once solidified. A poor first impression could taint her entire perception of a person even after years of knowing them. Bad experiences with the guys in school had predisposed to view boys as perverts who only wanted one thing. Prejudice against the male sex led her to form very particular sorts of double standards.

If a man saw a woman naked, that man was a pervert.

If a woman saw a man naked, it meant nothing at all.

Men were perverts. Women were not. This was something she held as gospel truth. Right or wrong, it was the way she viewed the world. And given her early encounters with Ranma, from that perspective, it could be easy to see how and why she might have come to be so antagonistic towards him, so mistrustful and quick to assume the worst.

It was not rational, perhaps, but Akane had never been particularly motivated by cold logic or reason. She was an impulsive, emotional person. And so was Ranma. The two of them were birds of a feather, peas in a pod: hotheaded, stubborn, and rash.

Ranma could actually be a very polite boy, when dealing with strangers, much as Akane could be very gentle and sweet when viewed from a safe distance. But they both got a look at each other's worst sides early on – Ranma of Akane's quick temper and downright paleolithic double standards, Akane of Ranma's equally volatile temperament and obstinately contrarian nature.

Really, to say that either one of them was exclusively at fault for the rocky nature of their relationship would betray a very narrow view of things. Neither of them was entirely blameless, and neither of them was wholly culpable.

Ranma was stubborn, proud, confrontational. He took poorly to Akane's initial treatment of him, particularly in how she immediately labeled him a pervert and molestor without even pausing to consider his side of the story. He got a terrible first impression of Akane, and responded in the only way he knew how, short of fisticuffs – primarily through passive aggressive remarks and snide insults.

He was not exactly the most tactful person, and Genma's parenting had focused chiefly on making his son into an excellent martial artist. The elder Saotome had never exactly been suave or sensitive himself, but he had largely neglected teaching his son the subtler courtesies of dealing with the fairer sex.

Akane, similarly, was set in her ways and every bit as obstinate as Ranma. She refused to consider that she might have been at fault for walking in on him that time, and stubbornly insisted that it was different for men than it was for women. Ranma made a poor first impression on her, and continued to berate her every chance he got because of things she'd felt perfectly justified in doing.

In the first place, she had a very dim view of males from the continuous harrassment she received at school. She'd long had to beat boys off with a stick, and while Ranma was actually one of the few who did _not_ immediately hit on her, all of her prior experience taught her that guys only wanted one thing.

Objectively, both of them were at fault, if in different ways. Ranma frequently antagonized Akane out of spite, sore over mistreatment real and perceived. Akane responded in kind, mistrusting Ranma and lashing out at him over the smallest matters.

They were both too proud to admit they might even be partially responsible for the precarious state of their relationship. Thrust together by circumstances beyond their control, these two stubbornly independent souls vented their frustrations on the nearest target, projecting their anger over the suddenness and sheer unfairness of their engagement, resentful that their parents expected them to get along without ever before meeting each other, upset that they'd not learned of this engagement until only very shortly before they first met.

Whether or not arranged marriages were objectively, morally _right_ or _wrong_ , Soun and Genma had been dreadfully shortsighted and foolishly optimistic in how they approached the matter, and their obstinate refusal to even consider that Ranma and Akane might **possibly** not be the best matches for each other, that these two were too similar and too aggressive to just passively accept this fate and learn to like other, could be considered the root of this belligerent pair's biggest problems.

Even if Ranma and Akane did have feelings for each other, various measures of stunted emotional development, stubborn independence, and simple immaturity left them unable or unwilling to properly convey these feelings. The other girls after Ranma were extraordinarily stubborn, Shampoo in particular having staked her warrior pride on taking him as a husband, and Ukyo simply being utterly infatuated and reluctant to let those feelings go.

Ranma was too proud, too stubborn, too _indecisive_ to tell them off beyond any measure of doubt or misunderstanding. Whether or not doing as much would really deter them, he'd never mustered up the resolve to do so. In one way, it fueled his ego. In another, he perhaps somewhat sympathized with them.

Akane was, by the time those rivals came onto the scene, already becoming fair entrenched in her mistrust of Ranma, her conviction that he was a pervert and a jerk (at least one of which was honestly true). The fact that she had also started to develop feelings for Ranma only made it that much worse when girls like Kodachi and Shampoo and Ukyo started barging in and throwing themselves at him. Her mistrust of him, and of men in general, caused her to assume the worse.

And burgeoning affection meant that Akane felt betrayed whenever she saw Ranma in a compromising position with one of those girls. She never heard him out, because she never saw a reason to. Whenever Ranma gave Akane a reason to begin liking or trusting him, his own pride and refusal to let someone else have the last word, his chronic inability to keep from putting his foot in his mouth, convinced her that he really was just a self-centered jerk.

So the two of them were stuck at an impasse, and had been for quite a while. They did sincerely have feelings for one another, but neither of them was terribly good at expressing this. And whenever a misunderstanding came up, they naturally went at each other's throats.

"Stupid Ranma!" Akane growled, frustrated. She punched the pigtailed training dummy in half, snapping the pole in its center with an utterly ferocious blow.

Her thoughts fixated on the situation in which she'd found him that morning. Shampoo had been clinging to him, lying naked under the same blanket as Ranma. Logically, from experience Akane knew that Ranma, for all his cockiness, was dreadfully awkward with girls. He got worked up over stuff like _kissing_. Every other time she'd come across him in such a position, she'd eventually learned that it was a misunderstanding.

But that didn't make it any easier to see him like that with another woman. Even if Shampoo had, in all likelihood, sneaked into Ranma's futon while he was sleeping, that didn't diminish the immediate, reflexive sense of _**betrayal**_. Naturally, Akane splashed them with cold water. Then she went to town on Ranma, kicking cat Shampoo out of the dojo.

Akane's feelings about Ranma were fiercely mixed but undeniably powerful. Whenever she saw him in a compromising position with another girl, she got violently angry. And now, it seemed, it also bothered her when she saw Ranma, as a girl, with a man.

 _I can't stand it,_ she thought. _That jerk... always taking me for granted! How would_ _ **he**_ _like it if_ _ **I**_ _did something like that with another guy?_

She already knew, of course, pretty much how he'd react. Ranma was a terribly jealous man, and it would drive him mad to see her with another guy. The few times she'd gone on dates or spent time with other boys, he'd invariably done his damnedest to interfere.

But the thought stuck in Akane's mind. She recalled seeing Ranma sitting on their guest's lap. Cozying up to that Shu...

A scowl twisted her face.

That pervert. Akane hadn't thought she'd ever meet a womanizer more disagreeable than Ranma, but Shu Jinko came very close. It didn't matter, to her, that her sisters both seemed perfectly aware, and _happy_ with the fact that he was involved with both of them.

He was two-timing them, taking advantage of them.

At first, she would have said that Shu was far worse than Ranma. She would have taken one look at that fake smile and hidden eyes, taken note of the situations he got into with Kasumi and Nabiki, and declared him a creep beyond any shadow of a doubt. In the first days of her distant acquaintance with the man, she found Ranma to seem a hundred times better in comparison.

But weeks passed, and Ranma continued to do things that got on Akane's nerves. Her temper flared and directed itself back on him as he pissed her off with outrageous circumstances or exchanges tinged by a mutual bellicosity.

And in light of all that, Shu started to seem more agreeable.

He was polite, despite being an obvious pervert, and fairly affable. Always smiling and making inoffensive jokes. He seemed to genuinely respect Akane's skills as a martial artist, and even paid her compliments about her looks. Even if Akane was sure that all of this was just an act to seduce her, a part of her began to wonder if that might not be preferable to the frequent heated rows she and Ranma shared, their fights and volleyed insults.

Even the fact that Shu seemed to appreciate girl Ranma's immodesty _far_ too much to be appropriate no longer bothered Akane that much, nor did the fact that he was two-timing her sisters. Kasumi might have been sweet and soft-seeming, but Nabiki was a ruthless shark and not the sort Akane could imagine being tricked or conned.

If anything about seeing Ranma and Shu in that position had irked her, it had almost been more the thought that Ranma was trying to take advantage of their guest. Was throwing herself at Shu while Nabiki and Kasumi watched.

(Not that the elder Tendo daughters seemed to mind.)

Akane was no stranger to the twinges of jealousy that pricked her gut whenever she saw Ranma in a provocative situation with another girl. She'd felt much the same when she saw Ranma straddling Shu.

Strangely, though, she did not find herself half as bothered if she imagined girl Ranma with a different guy... if anything, the thought might have amused her.

But thinking of her with Shu... made Akane jealous.

Thinking of Shu with another girl beside her sisters... made Akane jealous. In the same way as thinking of boy Ranma with another girl, if not curiously _**moreso**_.

Akane repressed this with a growl.

She wasn't jealous about Shu. She could care less about that pervert. She was just angry about how damn _faithless_ Ranma was.

That stupid jerk.

She'd show _him_.

If he thought he could run around with those floozies and not get anything worse than a scolding and knock on the head, then he had another thing coming.

She would _show_ him.

* * *

Akane glared at Shu, pinning him to the dojo floor. Her face was red, eyes narrowed. She growled like a feral dog. The dogi was loose on her frame, and her fingers curled around Shu's arms in a crushing grip. A hint of cleavage, pale and glistening with sweat, peeked out from the half-open front of her gi. Her belt was undone, the pants coming halfway down her hips.

Her eyes held a frightening gleam, intense and ferocious. Wild, aggressive, irrepressible. Lips curled back in a snarl, baring white teeth. Akane grabbed at Shu's shirt, nearly tearing it off his frame.

No distress was visible in his posture or expression, despite the position in which Akane had him. He smiled idly and relaxed as she ran her hands roughly over his chest.

"Pervert..." she growled, her breathing heavy. "Jerk. Stupid Ranma..."

She flicked one of Shu's nipples, pinching the other. A pleasantly painful sensation. He hissed and arched his back.

"I hate you, Ranma... you stupid faithless cheater..."

She unzipped Shu's trousers, pushing her own pants down as she stripped him. His boxers, she tugged down to his knees, and she wriggled deftly out of her own panties, kicking them off and into a far corner.

Akane licked her lips, raking furious eyes up and down Shu's body.

"Bastard," she moaned. "I hate you. You filthy _pervert_."

She grabbed Shu's semiflaccid cock, making no pretensions at delicacy or care. If she squeezed much tighter she would break something. Her hands were rough and calloused on his shaft, nothing like Kasumi or Nabiki. Her body was harder, stronger and more athletic.

Akane leaned down and bit him on the shoulder, fierce and possessive. Just shy of breaking skin, she dug in her teeth and sucked. He moaned at this brusque treatment, squirming underneath her.

A thick waist bound with powerful muscles pivoted this way and that, firm and compact buttocks tensing and flexing as Akane molested Shu. She stroked his dick roughly, rubbing and squeezing with no concern for his comfort. All she wanted was to get him hard enough to ride, to get him inside of her as soon as possible. His enjoyment of it was a secondary matter – tertiary, even.

(Although he _did_ enjoy it, a bit painful or not. In a way, the roughness made it even more exciting.)

"You look nice today, Akane," he said facetiously, though not untruthfully. Even if her body was not especially curvy or classically feminine, Akane had a sort of tomboyish girl-next-door appeal. She was easy on the eyes, cute and attractive, if not as beautiful as Kasumi or as sexy as Nabiki.

She pulled back from his shoulder and growled. His cock twitched in her hand, a hint of moisture glistening on the head. Akane bucked her hips, brushing her sex against his in a manner that was alternately rough and ginger.

"Asshole," she hissed, expression twisted in anger. "You, Ranma... You're all the same. I _hate_ men. You _perverts_..."

Fiercely, she mashed her lips to his. Their noses crashed painfully together, at first, but she tilted her head and stole a hard, hungry kiss regardless. It was closed-mouth but intense, her lips grinding clumsily against his. She groaned half in anger and half in arousal, before pulling pack and glaring icily.

SMACK!

She slapped Shu on the cheek.

"Bastards. Idiots. _Whores_."

With a snarl, Akane thrust her hips downward. She let out an angry cry, her breath hitching, breasts bouncing minutely with the swift and sudden movement. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she grit her teeth.

Down, she inched. Her insides were tight, gripping him as securely as a vise. Soft and silky walls kneaded his shaft with a subtle muscular action, Akane squirming and biting her lip as she pushed herself down further on his manhood. Her breath came in shivering, tremulous pants and gasps. Moans and yelps, soft and quiet, escaped her lips.

Shu smiled in that distant manner of his, and he lifted his hands to grasp Akane's modest bosom. He squeezed her breasts, and a distinctly pleasurable groan tore from the girl's mouth. For a moment, she seemed to melt happily at this touch.

Then her expression twisted and hardened, and she indignantly slapped his hands away.

"Pervert," she growled. "Don't _touch_ me! Grr... you guys are all alike. You only care about making yourselves feel good. I hate you."

Despite saying this, however, she moaned. A shiver raced up her spine.

Akane nudged her sex down, gasping suggestively. His cock throbbed and shuddered inside of her. It rubbed against her inner walls, abraded her moist and burning folds. She twisted and writhed atop Shu, tensing and wincing as she struggled to hold back her cries. Small, lewd noises were smothered in her throat, a stocky and compact form bobbing upon Shu's cock.

Slowly, she started to rock herself back and forth. Her movements were awkward and uncertain, the clumsy thrusts of a virgin, although Shu encountered no resistance. Her hymen had probably broken years ago, considering the girl's martial arts training and distinctly physical lifestyle.

This was almost certainly the first sexual experience Akane had ever had. Considering how prudish she usually acted, it seemed possible that she might not have even masturbated before.

Shu smiled and relaxed. He let her do whatever felt right.

"Ranma, you jerk..." Akane whispered, tears streaking her cheeks. She drove herself up and down, breasts bobbing, muscles visibly moving in a powerful concert beneath her skin. "I hate you. Why do you always have to mess around with those other girls? Dammit... what do those skanks have that I don't? Huh?!"

Hands curled into fists. Akane's hips came back down, and she moaned. She beat the floor and snarled, instinctively moving faster. Up and down, up and down. She fucked Shu, prone on the floor beneath her, essentially raping him as she growled and cursed her betrothed and his unfaithfulness, real or perceived.

Faster, faster. Harder, harder, harder.

Akane began to lose herself. Her control started to dissolve. Moans came more loudly, more often. Her words were less and less coherent as she drove herself violently up and down, denigrating men in general and so-called perverts in particular.

"Darn you... damn you...!" she moaned. "Idiot! Pervert!" Hearts skipped a beat, eyes going wide. " _Guh!_ "

She threw herself this way and that, driving her womanhood to and fro on his rod. His hardness thrust into her, reaching up into her deepest core. Akane groaned and shivered. Anxiously, awkwardly she grasped her breasts. Pleasure was building.

"Oh... Oh! OH!"

She squeezed the mounds uncertainly, rubbing palms brusquely against rigid nipples. Mewling at the stimulation, her mouth opened wide enough to crack her jaw. Her pussy was clenching intermittently, flexing and squeezing his shaft. Milking his cock.

Buttocks slapped Shu's thighs. Firm globes glistened with a sheen of sweat, her skin rosy and splotchy in the heat of passion. Her knees dug into his waist, her back arching as she thrust her hips vigorously up and down, up and down. Her pace grew increasingly frenetic, eyes staring into the distance.

Shu grabbed Akane's hips. He stroked thumbs over her thighs, kneaded pert buttocks, squeezed and helped guide her on his manhood. He smiled up at her, his gaze likely falling on lovely jouncing mounds.

Akane did not slap his hands away, this time. She did not scold him for looking there.

She blushed, rather, and let out a delightful hiss.

They could feel it coming. It was building up, rising and swelling inside them. Bodies moved faster and faster, more fervently, more passionately. Akane moaned Shu's name. She screamed it out loud.

He, in turn, cried her name just as loudly.

"Shu! Shu! SHU!"

"Akane! AKANE!"

They came.

Shuddering, gasping, flushing, moaning. Eyes squeezed shut. Sweat slicked their forms, mingling between them. Nectar poured from their joining, seed squelching from Akane's distended cunt.

Tension departed their frames. They slumped bonelessly. Akane moaned, blushing contentedly and pulling off.

She collapsed atop Shu in a pleasantly exhausted heap.

Shyly, she smiled.

Ranma stared, his mouth agape, standing just inside the dojo. His face was red, and his expression was conflicted, dangerous. He clenched and unclenched his fists, fingers flexing and curling, then relaxing, then tensing back up.

He grimaced, stiff and trembling. Grit his teeth.

Knuckles went chalk white. Thin rivulets of blood tricked from clenched fists, fingernails digging into his palms. Silently gnashing his teeth, he stood there and glared, seeming torn, frozen. Half formed and shadowy, a battle aura seemed to build behind him, his chi surging.

He looked ready to attack. Livid, furious, radiating a murderous intent.

Then it stopped, as suddenly as it all started.

Something vanished from him.

Anger wilted as quickly as it had bloomed. The fire burning behind those eyes dwindled and guttered, extinguished. Shoulders slumped, and his arms went slack at his sides. His face fell.

A soft sigh, nearly inaudible.

He turned away.

His pride would not permit him to show her his shameful face. The tears he could feel pricking at his eyes.

He ran out of the dojo, swift and silent.

Akane watched him go. The happiness she was feeling diminished infinitesimally, tarnished for an instant by something faintly like... not guilt, no, but...

She furrowed her brow, perplexed.

"What's he upset about...?" she whispered to herself. "That Ranma..."

But then Shu languidly kissed her forehead, and Akane forgot all about these thoughts. With a smile, she wrapped her arms around him.

Her heart fluttered in her breast, and she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Obviously, one of the most polarizing things in Ranma 1/2 fandom, from what I've seen, is Akane and Ranma's "relationship". Some people vilify or villainize Akane as an unreasonable shrew while depicting Ranma as wholly blameless, while some others – it seems – go to the opposite extreme in their hate of Ranma. I've read through scanlations of the manga in the past, and more recently as well read as far as volume 14 of the official English translation.
> 
> Frankly, with this in mind, I have to say that both extremes are woefully simplistic, and moreover not even really representative of what is in the manga. The plainest and fairest way to describe Ranma and Akane's relationship is as a couple of stubborn people thrust unreasonably together. Neither of them is a saint, but neither are they both just awful people. Entirely, at least.
> 
> Basically, they got off on the wrong foot and never looked back. While Ranma and Akane are the official couple, and do have their share of cute bonding and romantic moments over the course of the series, unfavorable circumstances and their own immaturity leaves the two of them at each other's throats more often than not.
> 
> Hell, you could probably argue for the entire manga as being a subtle/not-so-subtle critique of the entire concept of arranged marriage, set against a backdrop of martial arts and magic.
> 
> That, or Takahashi-sensei just has a weirdly specific fondness for stupidly belligerent sexual tension.
> 
> Which, given what little I know of her other works, seems entirely possible.
> 
> Updated: 6-2-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


	5. Ranma Saotome

There was no point in him staying here any longer. She had made her decision clear. His only reason for staying here was dispelled, commuted, taken on by another man.

Uniting the schools? Carrying on the dojo's legacy?

Bah!

He'd never cared about that. It had been his father's idea. Her father's, too. Neither he nor she had been given any choice in the arrangement. They'd not been consulted on the marriage, or asked whether they wanted it.

The only reason he'd stayed here in the first place had been because his father forced him to. Afterwards it had been his own sense of honor, as he grew stronger and started to roundly surpass the old man, and eventually a reluctant fondness for the dojo and its inhabitants.

One in particular.

But their relationship had been rocky from the start. Tempestuous and belligerent. It had been an uphill battle, fighting his growing feelings for that uncute tomboy every step of the way, only to finally come to terms with the realization that he genuinely cared for her.

And he had thought, _hoped_ that she felt the same way. That she... loved him too.

Yet clearly, she did not.

She loved Shu, or so it seemed.

Ranma Saotome had no reason to stay at the Tendo Dojo. The engagement was off. No obligation remained to keep him there.

So why the hell wouldn't these old men get off his back?!

"Dammit, pops! Let go!" Ranma snarled. He struggled to kick Soun Tendo away, but the man clung stubbornly to his leg. His own father had him in a headlock and pinned to the ground.

Despite this, Ranma stubbornly continued trying to crawl his way across the lawn.

He'd been _trying_ to have a cool moment and leave in the middle of the night, but of course these stubborn, meddling geezers couldn't have that. No, they had to intervene and tackle him to the ground.

Damn them!

Soun was weeping considerably. Tears poured from his eyes.

"Don't go, son! You're the only one who can save my daughters from this, this...!"

"Like hell! They can stay with Shu, for all I care!" Ranma huffed.

"Even Akane?" Genma growled, tightening his stranglehold.

"ESPECIALLY that psycho," Ranma defiantly snarled. "She looked happy enough!"

"NO! I will not allow this!" Soun protested, hanging on for dear life even as Ranma kicked like a mule to get him off. "That bastard is cheating on my daughters... on all three of them, with each other! I will not permit him to take advantage of them!"

A vein throbbed in Ranma's forehead.

"Take advantage, _nothing!_ " he snapped. " _They're_ the ones jumping Shu's bones, from what I've seen!"

"He has them under some kind of spell! I'm sure of it!" Soun cried.

"Are you even _listening_ to yourself?" Ranma growled and snapped his head back, smashing it into his dad's chin. He broke out of Genma's headlock, and doubled over to pound a fist onto Soun's head. "You sound like KUNO, for fuck's sake!"

Soun sprang to his feet, tears streaming down his cheeks, and a lump forming on his head. "PLEASE, Ranma!" he begged, grabbing the young man's hands. "Just stay a while longer! Don't you care about Akane at all?"

Ranma twitched.

His fist buried itself in Soun's face.

"Fine," he muttered. "I'll stay. But not because I care about Akane, or about you. I'm doing it for my _own_ reasons."

He scowled, saying this, and a lightest flush dusted his cheeks in the moonlight.

* * *

_"Oh, no. I've spilled this tea all over your pants. You'd better take them off before it stains."_

_"Oh, yes! Hurry, take them off before something terrible happens!"_

Ranma grimaced, listening to Akane's monotonous drone and Nabiki's melodramatic exclamation. He could hear them, in the kitchen. His face was burning up.

It was not the sounds they made as they stripped Shu of his trousers, purring and growling as they exposed his cock and had their fun. It wasn't the gasps, or moans, or shouted pleas for him to go faster. Not the mental image of the girls undressing and doing heaven only knows what sorts of dirty deeds.

His face burning up, Ranma shook his head fiercely. He tried to forget the exposed skin of Shu's chest, the feeling of that colliding with that relatively firm body. But it was hard, half because of how hard he had grown.

With a frustrated groan, he forced himself to ignore the increased tightness of his boxers. It was getting more difficult to repress all of these feelings, and even the iron will of a dedicated martial artist could only endure so much hardship. Ranma bit his lip and tried not to think about the offer Shu had made to join him in the bath and wash his back.

That was a dangerous road. If he let his mind wander down that path, it would become filled with inexplicably lurid fantasies. He would imagine Shu rubbing soapy hands on his buttocks, working up a lather as he stroked and kneaded... pushing him down onto the bathroom floor... spreading his cheeks and thrusting a wonderful manly thickness up Ranma's starving, greedy—

Ranma gasped, shivered, and cursed.

Damn. _Fuck._

Like telling yourself not to think about pink elephants, trying to ignore the fantasies seemed to only make them more vivid. Which was bothersome, because already he could scarcely keep himself from envisioning Shu's naked body every time he closed his eyes.

On the bright side, at least he no longer had to worry about that awkward erection.

On the downside, he would have to change out of his boxers.

But before he headed to do this, Ranma happened to hear Kasumi's voice over Nabiki, Shu, and Akane's moans.

_"When were we planning to go out shopping for those new swimsuits, today?"_

Despite himself, Ranma thought of Akane and her sisters in skimpy bikinis. Then he thought of Shu in a speedo.

And now that erection was back in full force.

He blushed.

It really was getting too hard to ignore.

* * *

It was impossible to ignore. Akane would not have missed it if she'd been blindfolded, earplugged, and somehow deprived of every other primary sense. By pure instinct, she was aware of it.

Ranma was following them through Nerima, stalking them in a blatantly obvious manner. To be specific, it was girl Ranma in a sun hat and frilly skirt.

Probably, Ranma thought she was being clever with her disguise, but Akane could see through it immediately. Besides that, she could _feel_ the redhead's glare, the heat and pressure of a furious gaze. It was nearly tangible.

Idly, Akane mused that Ranma had been acting quite strange lately. As a guy, he seemed quieter and more easily flustered, especially around Shu. As a girl, her behavior was more bellicose and standoffish.

Most noticeably, again, around Shu. Ranma seemed strangely unhappy these days. Acutely so, to the extent that Akane was even beginning to worry about it.

It seemed to have started around the time she began her trysts with Shu, from the first time he walked in on the two of them. And even as she remembered the curious display of anger, and then the inexplicable wilting and dimming of Ranma's spirits, Akane could not help but smile at the thought of her first time with Shu.

She only wished Ranma could experience something so magical. Surely _then_ he would no longer be so mercurial in his moods.

Akane smiled.

Yes, she decided. If Ranma were to join them, everything would be perfect.

"Hehehe, he _would_ make a cute uke, wouldn't he? Especially to Shu-baby's seme," Nabiki said with a wink.

Akane blinked. She hadn't realized she'd been speaking aloud.

"But I thought Shu wasn't a martial artist?" she said, confused by Nabiki's use of this terminology. "How can he be Ranma's seme?"

Kasumi blushed and giggled. Nabiki waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, there are ways," she said vaguely.

Akane felt herself warm up. The way Nabiki said this made it sound so... delightfully _filthy_.

Ranma followed behind them, her cheeks as red as her braid.

* * *

Kasumi smiled in her frilly white bikini. Soft curves and pale flesh were accentuated by the artfully revealing garment, breasts lifted and tastefully framed. She clasped her hands before her chest, bending forward and beaming at Shu. Ample cleavage drew in the eye, a supple and creamy valley of delights.

Nabiki stepped out of the changing stall, dressed in a racy red suspender bikini. She arched her back and ran her hands down her belly, playfully plucking the vertical straps that ran down her shoulders, over her nipples, to join at at her crotch. Sizable breasts rippled and quivered. Hips swayed from side to side.

Akane greeted Shu with a smile, wearing a modest black one-piece that conformed to her body, flattering her figure. It was cut just low enough to show an inch or so of cleavage, the color slimming her waist, accentuating the bloom of teenage hips. She struck a confident pose, more athletic than sexual.

Shu grinned and chortled, clearly appreciating what he saw. From Kasumi's quietly confident maturity, Nabiki's bold sexuality, and Akane's youthful vigour, each girl had her own individual appeal. They were more similar in build than not, but subtle differences in bust size, muscle tone, as well as height, gave them a tantalizing variety.

"You girls look nice," he said cheerfully. "Very nice."

"You think so, eh?" Nabiki purred.

"That's generous of you," Kasumi cooed.

"I'm glad you like it," Akane said, doing a short twirl.

Behind one of the changing room stalls, a pigtailed redhead glared at the quartet with a fierce blush adorning her face. She was dressed in an employee uniform, a smart blouse and a short skirt. The only thing missing was a name tag.

Shu smiled blandly at the three Tendo sisters, chuckling as they winked and posed. Kasumi pressed her breasts together temptingly, and blew him a kiss. Nabiki sashayed around him, giving Shu a three-sixty view of her exceedingly scanty swimsuit.

Akane, blushing, leaned in close and whispered something into Shu's ear that made him grin. She guided one of his hands onto her rear.

"Oh, Shu..." she said.

"Ah! Hello, customer! What can I do for you?"

The redhead burst out of hiding to address Shu, affecting a sunny service smile. Akane gave a start at this, and whipped around to face the interloper.

She resisted the latent urge to do a facefault.

Nabiki and Kasumi looked at the unmistakeable visage of Ranma Saotome's cursed form in minimal disguise. The two older sisters shared a look. Even Kasumi was immediately able to recognize their second most popular guest.

Shu smiled.

"Hello, yes," he said. "We were just looking at swimsuits for a trip to the beach." A gesture to the Tendo sisters. "I think the suits they've picked look fine, but what do you say?"

Ranma took a look at the three sisters. She eyed Kasumi's mature but modest bikini, Nabiki's racy red suspender, and Akane's cutely conservative one-piece.

Her face turned a deep maroon, and she spluttered.

"W-W-Well, I don't see how my opinion can help," she said. "But, um, I guess they look good. Not that I think they're good looking, themselves, or anything! The suits just, er, suit them."

Shu laughed. "And what do you think would suit _me?_ "

The red-faced redhead conspicuously glanced down Shu's body. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane saw her stare at Shu's crotch for several seconds.

She snapped her head back with a scowl, though she was also blushing as badly as ever.

"A chastity belt," she deadpanned. "That, or an iron maiden."

"I can't imagine they'd sell those here," Shu said. "But maybe you could show me to the men's wear section? This is my first time shopping here, after all..."

Akane gave a nod. Nabiki let out a low whistle. Kasumi smiled.

"Go ahead," said the eldest warmly. "We'll be fine on our own."

"Just be sure to bring him back so we can have a look, alright?" Nabiki added. "Make it something real skimpy, and maybe we'll even let you watch him change."

Akane elbowed Nabiki in the ribs, but gave Ranma another encouraging nod.

"Take your time," she told them.

Ranma averted her gaze and blushed.

* * *

Shu followed the alleged attendant for several minutes, humming to himself and watching her walk. She led him in the opposite direction of the men's wear section, to a dark hall just past the restrooms. Exposed, tape-bandaged piping overhead betrayed that this was _not_ a part of the store to which customers were supposed to come.

But Shu didn't seem to mind. Whether this was because of the purposeful way the pigtailed redhead stalked along before him, the sight of that criminally short uniform skirt swishing and swaying with excellent hips, or the faintest perfume of a maiden in bloom, it could not be said. Perhaps it was a mix of all three, or something else altogether.

Whatever the case, he followed her into a dark and quiet corner of the building – technically outside the store proper, by most conventions. Water dripped from hairline cracks in the pipes, signs on the wall indicating that they were close to the boiler room.

"Is this a shortcut, Ranma?" he asked, a hint of idle humor in his tone.

She tensed, for a moment, clearly thrown and startled by the use of this name.

Then she scowled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said. "You must have me confused with—"

"No, I'd recognize that butt anywhere," Shu interjected. "I've felt it on my lap enough times."

"THOSE WERE ALL ACCIDENTS!" Ranma protested, spinning around and pointing angrily. "Don't make it sound like I've been giving you lap dances, you creep!"

Angrily, she punched the wall. Plaster fell from the ceiling.

One of the pipes overhead burst, jarred by the vibrations. It doused her with a jet of hot water. Ranma jumped away with a yelp, but not before he had been changed back into a man. Soaked clothing clung to his body, lean and muscular.

Immediately, a change came over Ranma's demeanor. The irritation and fiery temper vanished. His posture became a hundred times less aggressive. He blushed, but this time it was quite obviously not out of anger.

Eyes faced downward. He stared at his toes, unable to meet Shu's eyes. A bulge rose in the front of Ranma's skirt.

With an appreciative grin, Shu drank in the whole sight.

"Ah, that's a cute look on you," he said. "I like the skirt."

Ranma whimpered. "Y-You do...?"

"I do," Shu said. "It really brings out the color of your eyes. And the size of your erection."

Ranma gulped, and chanced a peek at Shu's groin. His face reddened, seeing the bulge in the fabric of his trousers.

"Yours is bigger, though," he said self-consciously. "Much manlier than mine...❤"

The trace of delight could not be kept out of Ranma's tone, and his eyes glowed warmly as they raked longingly over Shu's body. The martial artist shivered, dropping to his knees. He licked his lips and stared adoringly at the tent in Shu's pants.

"Maybe," Shu said absentmindedly. "But you've got a very pretty face. A nice ass, too. And I bet those lips would feel great on my dick."

Ranma blushed.

"You think so...?"

"Definitely." Shu patted Ranma on the head, threading his fingers through raven locks. "I'm sure of it."

He unzipped his trousers and let them drop. Bared his manhood.

Gasp.

Ranma hesitantly raised a hand, grasping Shu's erection. He looked up, uncertain.

Shu nodded and gave his approval. A smile that was all teeth.

Blushing, Ranma focused singularly on the height and width of Shu's cock, committing every vein and crease to memory. Dimly, he realized that he was licking his lips.

With a touch of trepidation, he began to stroke Shu's shaft in earnest, kneeling in front of him. He leaned in, bending forward until his lips were nearly touching the moist, fleshy tip of Shu's cock.

Ranma's breath was hot against Shu's manhood. He bit his lip, scarcely able to bear the anticipation. His mouth hovered mere centimeters above Shu's penis.

He contemplated the sensations he was experiencing. The warmth in his belly, the pounding of his heart, the excitement rushing through his veins. He considered the thoughts that went through his head as he eyed Shu's erection.

"Is it... really okay if I suck it?" he asked anxiously. "This isn't a joke?"

His words washed over Shu's hard, throbbing shaft well before they actually reached his ears. His breath was warm and humid, damp air brushing over agonizingly sensitive skin.

"Go ahead," Shu said, chuckling. "I want it just as much."

Ranma smiled, blushing. "O-Okay, then..."

Skillful, calloused hands curled around Shu's shaft. He grunted, slightly bucking his hips. Surprisingly soft and plump lips brushed over the slit of his cock.

Ranma's tongue flicked out, tentatively sliding over the tip of Shu's dick.

Ranma stroked Shu's cock, lowering his lips to thoughtfully kiss the head of his rod. The shaft pulsed and throbbed in his hands, hard and rigid, _enormous_. He felt the skin shiver at his touch, sparks jolting his fingers at every point of contact.

Sweat glistened on Shu's brow. Precum welled up from his penile meatus.

Ranma's nostrils filled with the scent of Shu's arousal. A musky aroma tantalized him, drawing the martial artist's curiosity. Lips pressed hungrily against the fleshy head of Shu's cock, parting almost anxiously, a mouth opening wide, sliding gingerly down.

Dark eyes rolled in their sockets. Smooth, soft cheeks bulged out.

A third of the way in.

Ranma moaned incoherently, his voice muffled, gagged by Shu's meat. His lips smacked obscenely on the sides of the rigid shaft, and his tongue curled over itself, dragging its moist, soft length this way and that across the throbbing, solid cock which filled his mouth.

A free hand made its way south, cupping Shu's balls. The older male shivered in pleasure.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Ranma sucked on Shu's cock, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. He licked and kissed it, moaning shamelessly as he did so. His lips were noisy on Shu's dick, wetly slapping the sides of a throbbing hardness. Saliva dribbled down his shaft.

Ranma moaned, closing his eyes. He explored Shu's erection, feeling it out with his lips and his tongue. It tickled his uvula.

Shu grunted, panting and pumping his hips. Ranma's mouth chafed his rod, brushing back and forth over bulging blue veins. Skillful fingers squeezed his testicles, driving him nearly mad with pleasure.

It was too much.

He came. His cock twitched, disgorging a spurt of semen, shooting thick ropes of pungent, delicious spunk into Ranma's mouth.

Shu came, and Ranma swallowed it all.

"Ohhh❤" Ranma moaned. "So delicious! I love it...!❤""

"Ah, that's a nice expression you have," Shu said. "It fits you perfectly."

There was a noise somewhere behind them; it sounded like a squeak. A mouse, perhaps.

Ranma smiled.

"I'm glad to know I can give you this kind of pleasure..." he whispered. "Ah, but why does it make me so excited? Seeing your cock like this..."

He wiggled his hips. The miniskirt rode up, high enough for Shu to see that there was nothing underneath.

Shu smirked. "Commando, eh?"

"I... didn't have time to change my underwear," Ranma said evasively, blushing harder.

"Oh? Are you sure it isn't just because you're a pervert, Ranma?"

Ranma had no response to this.

He averted his gaze, betraying the likely accuracy of Shu's guess with his abashed silence.

Shu moved behind Ranma, quick as a wink, and playfully copped a feel off of his ass. This elicited a yelp. A gasp. Ranma whimpered and collapsed onto all fours, his exposed rear rising higher.

"Sh-Shu...!" he squealed. "That's...! Ahn❤"

"Like I said, you have a very nice ass, Ranma," Shu blandly remarked. "I've wanted to stick my dick in that for a while, now."

He got on his knees, gripping the martial artist's hips. His phallus stood at full mast, rigid.

"But what do _you_ want?"

In wordless answer, Ranma lewdly backed himself up and sandwiched Shu's cock between firm buttocks. He felt a hot breath on the back of his neck, a sultry exhalation which reeked of desire. His cheeks reddened

Shu's manhood twitched and rubbed against his anus. One of his hands slipped up Ranma's blouse, coming to rest on a lean chest.

A confusedly delighted whimper escaped Ranma's lips. He moaned, feeling himself get hot and flustered. He could feel himself melting so unimaginably easily against this hard body.

Shu's calloused fingertips came together to pinch Ranma's stiff, puffy nipples. The martial artist moaned weakly, electricity shooting through his body. He felt Shu playfully tug at his sensitive nubs, twisting them a little in his fingers. He shivered, the skin on his shoulders erupting into goosebumps at the feeling of Shu's hot breath against it.

"Ahh... ohh..." Ranma moaned. "Oh, Shu~❤"

He whimpered, groaning and bucking his hips desperately as Shu continued to fondle and tease his chest. He felt incredible. He had never realized it was possible to get so much stimulation just from his nipples alone. He was in paradise.

Shu smiled, and he playfully bucked his hips. Ranma squealed and squirmed delightfully in response. He rubbed his shaft lewdly between Ranma's buttocks, bumping and grinding against the sensitive rim of a doubtlessly virgin anus.

"You're such a nice one, Ranma," he growled suggestively into his ear, before leaning forward and nibbling just the tiniest bit on the fleshy lobe. At the same time, he was thoroughly abusing the youth's nipples, twisting and tugging and teasing in every way he could imagine.

Ranma's eyes widened. Unable to restrain himself, he let out a husky squeal. His body was on fire, and he knew that he had to quench it or be consumed in the flames of rising lust.

"Ahh...!" he cried out incoherently. "Ohhh!" he wailed, moaning and whimpering and pressing herself tightly against Shu. "I can't take it...!" he whimpered. "I need... I need...! Shu! Shu!" he gasped, crying out this name without so much as the slightest ounce of shame.

"Do you want this, Ranma?" Shu whispered. "I'll give you whatever you want, right here, right now."

"Yes! Please!" Ranma gasped. "Ohhh... Fuck me, please!"

Shu's cock throbbed intensely between his buttocks. Ranma let out a confused yet delighted moan at the sensation of that stiff, rigid, fleshy mass pulsing between his firm cheeks. He felt it rubbing against the rim of his anus, sending shivers up his spine as it prodded teasingly at the tightly clenched ring of his asshole.

His hands went to his own manhood, which was rock hard and throbbing. Weakly, desperately, Ranma pleasured himself, stroking his cock with a noisy _fapfap_ as Shu's pelvis rocked against his posterior.

Shu teased his dick slowly into the Ranma's anus, taking his time as he gingerly inched his considerable girth inside. He was definitely a total anal virgin – he had probably never even been fingered back there, his rectum felt so tight.

He pinched Ranma's nipples, sending shivers through his body. His hips bucked against Ranma's bum, pushing his dick another couple of centimeters in.

Ranma let out a groan, stroking his cock faster and faster, feeling that unexplainably magnificent thing so slowly and torturously spreading out his anus. It hurt so fucking good, a delightfully shameful sensation that drove him absolutely wild.

"Ohhh..." he moaned lewdly, blushing and squirming. "It feels so gooood❤"

Shu grinned, and he planted a hungry kiss on the back of Ranma's neck.

"Does it? How nice," he remarked, tugging Ranma's nipples to elicit a sharp yelp, and a deep shiver, from the horny younger man. He nudged his cock deeper in.

Ranma shuddered, feeling that wonderful, unimaginable mass of pure, ecstasy-inducing hardness ever-so-slowly pressing its way deeper into his asshole.

Shu felt Ranma's rectum clench, squeezing his manhood. He let out a groan, grunting huskily and hearing the lad cry out in shameless delight as he came. Then his frame went limp, briefly, hot and heavy in Shu's arms. His anus relaxed.

"Hehe, your voice sounds so cute when you're coming," Shu teased as he took this opportunity to drive his throbbing, twitching erection the rest of the way into Ranma's ass.

"Ahhhhhn❤!" Ranma's eyes widened, and he tensed up in shock, astonished but not displeased at the sudden feeling of fullness in his anus. His eyes rolled up into his head, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He went mad with pleasure as Shu began to pump back and forth inside of him. "Yes...! Yes! YES! OH, _FUCK_ , YES!" he screamed.

Shu began to fuck Ranma in earnest, driving his penis in and out of him with a steadily mounting speed and force. Like churning butter, Shu pumped his cock violently back and forth inside of Ranma's tight ass.

He drove himself back and forth, back and forth, like a pendulum at mach five.

Ranma's buttocks reddened starkly from the repeated SLAP SLAP SLAP of Shu's pelvis against them. His body shivered and tensed beneath Shu's rapacious hands, shaking and quivering with the frenzied movement of their bodies. His erection rose back up to full mast.

Shu fucked Ranma raw, repaying him in full for the _fantastic_ blowjob. He made the martial artist scream his name, a shameless howl tearing from ragged lips as sweat dripped and glistened sensually over their joined, rocking bodies.

"Shu! Shu...!" Ranma wailed. "I love you! I love you!" he cried out.

Shu smiled.

They came together.

Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane watched from the shadows.

"I love it when a plan comes together," said the middle Tendo, smirking victoriously.

"A massive success," Akane agreed, smiling. "Now Ranma can join us and be happy..."

She blushed in spite of herself.

"They make such an adorable couple," Kasumi cooed.

"Now how about we join in?" Nabiki said.

Akane's eyes gleamed.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

_**OMAKE:** _

_**shujinko no ORIGIN** _

A brown-haired youth of thirteen sighed, looking around at his family's shrine. It was Tanabata, and even this small site had received a few visitors wanting to pray for good fortune and hang their wishes. The donations were modest, but just enough to keep the shrine going.

He gazed wearily at handwriting he recognized as belonging to his big sister.

 _I want a sexy knock-out body to drive all the boys wild❤_ she had written.

He rolled his eyes.

"That woman..." he muttered. "She's impossible."

Then he looked down at his blank tag, frowning thoughtfully. He mused on how unpopular he was, particularly with the opposite sex.

He looked back at the wish his sister had written, a selfish and stupid thing. Just like her.

He made his decision.

_I wish I was popular with all the cute girls._

A tag with such a wish written on it was hung among several others at a certain small shrine that year, on Tanabata. And this being the world of Ranma 1/2...

...well, naturally that wish was granted in a most **dubious** fashion.

Shu Jinko could scarcely, now, remember a time when women hadn't practically thrown themselves at his feet wherever he went. By the time he came to the Tendo Dojo, that was simply how things worked for him.

It wasn't anything special.

This was what he told himself, even when he settled down with Ranma and the Tendo-sisters as his four loving wives.

It was a happy ending for all.

...from a certain point of view.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, here's the bonus chapter, and the end of SS3: Shu getting it on with Ranma. Guy Ranma exclusively, as it turned out becoming.
> 
> *grabs flame retardant suit and riot shield*
> 
> Updated: 6-10-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
